Entre Celos Y Amor
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: Allhumans- Bella y Edward son totalmente opuestos... todo empieza por querer darle celos a alguien, y termina convirtindose en la mayor atraccion que han sentido. celos, amor, arrpentimientos. LEMONS Y CASI LEMONS. Pasen y lean esta linda historia.
1. Chapter 1

**QUIERO DEJAR CLARO ESTO: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. YA TODOS LOS SABEN, LA HISTORIA ES SOLAMENTE MIA. NO PONDRE ESTE MISMO MENSAJITO EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS!... BASTA Y SOBRA CON PONERLO EN EL PRIMERO.**

* * *

EPOV.

Siempre he considerado que mi vida es diferente. No soy el típico chico miedoso que no vive la vida; mi vida es un constante peligro, me gusta sentir la adrenalina en cada fibra de mi ser. Mi moto es mi mejor compañía y mis escapatorias de casa mi gran diversión.

Se que suena como un egocéntrico, pero puedo conseguir a cualquier chica que quiera, cuando quiera y porque quiera. Debo decir que tengo todo lo que siempre quise, y lo que no también, púes poseo tanto dinero que me permite comprarlo todo.

Porque todo y todos tienen un precio.

Iba de camino al instituto en mi bellísima Harley Davidson,hice una mueca cuando la estacione en el aparcamiento. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Siempre los mismos que no tenían la oportunidad de tener esta belleza se quedaban en la acera babeando y envidiándome. Me bajé de mi moto y me apure para ir a mi primera clase, Literatura.

Me situé como siempre en uno de los últimos puestos.

Casi llegas tarde- Me dijo Emmet. Mi mejor amigo.

Mi estúpido despertador no sonó.- Le explique.

Iras después de clases a la competencia entre Tyler y Mike, ¿verdad, Edward?- Me pregunto.

Si supongo, ese par de idiotas nunca se cansa.- Dije y quedó por terminada nuestra breve conversación, porque el profesor entró al salón.

Buenos días clase. - Saludo.- Hoy quiero empezar por poner sus compañeros para el trabajo que valdrá un 50% de su nota final.

Varios de mis compañeros empezaron a quejarse y un murmullo se formó en el salón. Solamente pude pensar y esperar que no me tocara con un tarado.

El primer equipo es…- Se quedó pensando mientras miraba la lista- Isabella Swan con... - Desde mi puesto podía verla deseando que le tocara con su noviecito- Edward Cullen- Bien, eso no me lo esperaba. Volví a mirarla y noté como ella se quedó con la boca abierta, y admito que fue igual que yo.

El profesor siguió con su tarea de armar las parejas, y yo me quedé pensando en Isabella Swan. Ella era totalmente diferente a mi. Era perfeccionista y cuando digo que lo era no exagero, siempre quiso ser la mejor en todo y siempre hacía nada más lo que le convenía, pero debo admitir que era linda y podría describirla en una sola palabra que abarcara todo: ella era perfecta.

Me dediqué solamente a ver lo bueno de ella. De verdad era linda, desde que la conocí me pareció que lo era; creo que la había visto en una de las reuniones, inservibles, que hacían nuestros padres. Debo decir que siempre me atrajo, si lo admito, y sería un reto total tratar de conquistarla.

Además tenía novio.

Al final de la clase vi como se levantaba y su lisa y brillante cabellera castaña se movía con su andar hasta le puerta. Creo que me quedé embobado viéndola irse del salón.

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto Jasper al ver mi cara de pensador.

-En...- bajé el tono de mi voz- Isabella. Es todo un reto.- El suspiro mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Amigo, ella es inalcanzable, hasta para ti. Y tiene novio.

-Nada es imposible.- Le dije mientras salía del aula.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal. No había vuelto a ver a Isabella en el resto de la jornada, pero al final del día me encontré con ella en el estacionamiento.

-Hey- La salude- ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con el trabajo?

-Hoy- Su voz era…como decirlo... igual de perfecta que ella. No tan aguda pero le daba el tono adorable- En mi casa a las 3:00 si te parece.

-Perfecto.- Luego me fije en su auto, era lindo, un mercedes- Lindo auto- La adule.

-Gracias- Ella miro mi moto- Una moto? Lindo peligro- Dijo con una adorable sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su auto.

Peligro… tenía razón.

No nos dijimos ninguna palabra más. Vi como ella se subía a su coche y yo me subí a mi moto y comencé el camino hacia mi casa. Cuando llegué estacione mi moto en el garage. Y planeaba llegar a mi habitacion sin molestias de mi madre.

Pero el plan no resulto.

-Edward, ven aquí- Me llamo, mi madre, Esme.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte dirigiéndome a la cocina que era donde se encontraba.

-Sigues andando en esa moto?- Dijo con molestia en la voz cuando me vió con las llaves en la mano.

-En primer lugar no es "esa moto"- Dije como si hablara de simple basura-. No. Es mi moto. Y si, sigo andando en ella. Hay problemas?- Dije con voz molesta para mí mi moto era perfecta.

-Si - Se levantó con el semblante indignado- Es peligroso.

-Mamá, Tranquila. Y se que es peligroso, por eso la uso. Ademas, el mejor placer de la vida es hacer lo que te dicen que no puedes hacer. Dicho por Walter Bagehot.- Le hice un guiño mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Me comencé a arreglar. Tenia que estar presentable para verla.

Cuando alfin el reloj marco las 3:00 sali hacia el garage por mi moto. Me coloque mi casco y salí a toda velocodad de la casa. Adoraba la adrenalina que sentía cundo iba a toda velocidad.

Llegue a su casa puntual. Toque un par de veces la puerta hasta que ella salió.

-Hola, Isabella. ¿Lista para empezar?- Le dije con mi típica sonrisa de lado, que siempre tenía efecto en las féminas.

-Claro- Pareció no inmutarse. Y me guió hacia la sala. En la mesa habían varios libros, bibliografías de escritores y papeles. Me indicó donde sentarme y cuando lo hice ella me imitó.

-Había pensado en hacer el trabajo sobre romeo y Julieta. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Pregunto.

-Si, me parece bien.

-Hay que hacer el resumen de la historia, el análisis de la biografía del autor, el análisis de la historia, y, más nada- Me informo mientras veía su cuaderno. Entonces nos repartimos los puntos que íbamos a hacer y comenzamos a trabajar; pero a cada rato me distraía viéndola, en verdad se veía tan adorable cuando se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba concentrada. Recorrí con mi mirada el resto de su cuerpo y no pude evitar quedarme viendo sus hermosas piernas, tan largas y delicadas. Seguí mi inspección, mi vista subió hasta llegar a su pecho. Era perfecto, ni muy grande ni chico. Podía imaginar que queparía en mi mano sin ningún problema.

Antes de ser descubierto, giré rápidamente mi vista hacia el trabajo, no quería que se diera cuenta como me la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Seguimos así por 30 minutos más, en ese tiempo logramos adelantar gran parte del trabajo.

-Supongo que es suficiente por hoy.- Dijo mirándome.

-Si, eso creo- Le sonreí. Ahora si note un cambio. Algo de rubor se poso en sus mejillas. Me perdí en su mirada, pero fue por un segundo, porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Aguarda, tengo un mensaje- Me dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su diminuto short. Al ver de quien era sonrió con emoción y en mi mente me imaginé que debería ser de Jacob, su novio. La pobre no sabe que él tiene como tres chicas más aparte de ella. Gran error, Black. Te estás perdiendo de una gran chica, ¿Quién no querría salir con ella? ¿Y solo con ella?.

-Su cara perdió todo signo de felicidad, primero se vio confundida, luego lastimada y por ultimo furiosa. Puso su teléfono en la mesa fuertemente sin importarle si se rompía la pantalla o no.

-¿De que hablábamos?- Se volvió hacia mí con ademan de ocultar su enojo.

-De nada en realidad. ¿Pasó algo malo?- Quería que ella viera mi lado dulce, si es que tengo uno. Bueno, el punto era que la conquistaría y vi una oportunidad para atacar.

-No. Nada que haga que el cielo se caiga- Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-dije después de unos interminables segundos en silencio.

Asintió.

- Nos vemos luego- Se despidió cuando me acompaño hasta la puerta y cuando llegamos vi como frunció el seño al ver cómo me subía en la moto.

-Eso es peligroso- Comentó. Me recordó a mi madre, pero claro, la versión linda y joven.

-Lo se...- Y con eso arranque.

* * *

bueno chicas aqui les traigo otra de mi ocurrenciias!... esta historiia es muy linda, graciosa, y tiene su toque de drama.

actualizo en un par de diias.. mas tardar el jueves.

a ver... ¿meresco un reviews?

quiero ver sus comentariioos!... chauuu chiicaaas... FELIZ CARNAVAL A LAS VENEZONALAS...


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV.

Finalmente Edward acababa de irse en su moto, que mas bien, era un peligro total. ¿De dónde sacaba él la valentía para montarse en aquella cosa? Decidí no pensar más en el asunto y luego de suspirar me dirigi a mi casa. Apenas entre la realidad me golpeo como si fuese una bofetada. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando vi de nuevo mi teléfono celular.

No podía creer que Jacob me haya terminado y ¡por mensaje de texto!. ¿Quién demonios se creía para hacerme algo así? Él era mi novio de toda la vida. Estábamos juntos desde 1 año de secundaria.

Después de varios minutos buscando una razón, esta me llegó de la nada. Seguramente fue por el sexo. El y yo habíamos concordado en esperar hasta el matrimonio, en los últimos días el había estado un poquito insistente, hasta mis amigas me dijeron que si no le daba lo que quiere me iba a quedar sola. Y tenían razón. Jacob es hombre y el único que piensan ellos es en tener sexo, sexo y mas sexo. ¿Qué les paso a los caballeros que esperaban hasta el matrimonio para perder la virginidad con las mujer que aman?

Aunque Edward se veía diferente. Solo en apariencia. Según lo que yo sabia, él era todo un donjuán, tenia a casi todas las chicas comiendo de su mano, poseía una gran y costosa moto , por la cual, todos los chicos lo envidiaban, era amigo de casi todo el instituto, todos hablaban maravillas de él; que era el mejor futbolista, que era un gran amigo, que era el mas fuerte, el mas rápido, el mejor amante. Todas las chicas decían que el era un dios griego que Zeus dejo bajar a la tierra para complacer mujeres.

Puras tonterías.

Aunque debo admitir que él no estaba nada mal, tenia ese cabello color bronce que siempre esta revuelto y lo hacia ver totalmente sexy, esos ojos verdes que deslumbraban a cualquiera, esa boca tan…tan...tan deseable y apetecible. Esos brazos fuertes con los cuales cualquier chica sueña sueña con ser envuelta en ellos, su pecho tan fuerte, y ese abdomen tan marcado y lindo ¡Basta!, Edward Cullen era todo un dios griego, no lo podía negar.

Un momento! ¿En qué momento deje de pensar en mi situación con Jacob para estar enumerando las cualidades de Edward? Decidí volver a mis pensamientos iniciales, entonces tomé de nuevo mi celular. Suspire mientras le respondía el mensaje a Jacob.

_No me interesa._

_Has lo que quieras._

_Hasta nunca,_

_B._

Díganme despechada, vengativa o lo que sea, pero justo al presionar enviar se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si le daba celos a Jacob con Edward? Claro, no volvería con él. Solo le demostraría que se esta perdiendo.

Sonreí.

A los pocos minutos recibi otro mensaje.

_¿de verdad no te importa que terminemos?_

_J._

La verdad era que no me importaba como debería, pero igual eso no era el punto. El punto es que mi vengativa mente solo quería que el viera su error. Y cuando me rogase que volviéramos le daría un frío 'no' y un 'vete al diablo'.

_No. N me importa en lo absoluto._

_Ya me canse de ti._

_Esta relación ya se estaba poniendo aburrida._

_Tu solo quieres sexo y yo quiero mucho mas que eso._

_Y me canse de siempre escuchar tus suplicas y gritos sobre eso._

_B._

Hay tienes idiota.

_Bella, sabes que nunca podras retener a un hombre con solo besitos y caricias inocentes. Es el siglo 21._

_Y no creo que no te importe esto, apuesto a que hay otro. ¿Hay otro?_

_J._

Debo decir que nunca, en todo el tiempo que fuimos novios, me contestó un mensaje tan rápido como este. Me reí ante su mensaje, el muy estúpido ahora estaba celoso; pues ahora se iba a morir de celos. En ese momento me acorde de que Jake y Edward nunca se llevaron bien. Edward siempre fue el mejor en todo. Supongo que Jake lo odiaba porque lo superaba.

Mi sonrisa se agrandó automáticamente al recordar esto último. Esto seria mucho mejor. Cuando Jacob supiera que estoy Edward, bueno, que estare con Edward, se va pudrir en celos. Pensé unos minutos antes de contestar, y si lo admito quise demorar lo más posible.

_Si hay o no hay otro no es tu problema. _

_Después de todo ACABAMOS DE TERMINAR._

_Tu ya para mi no vales nada._

_Puedo hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera._

_Por cierto, voy a colocar tu numero como bloqueado en m tlf, para que no me lleguen ni tus mensajes, ni tus llamaditas._

_Goodbye._

_B._

Eso era todo. Jake hasta lloraría porque toqué su orgullo de macho; pero ahora tenia algo mas importante en que pensar, como haría que Edward se enamorara de mi. Tendré que esforzarme mucho para gustarle a él donjuán del instituto.

Con ese pensamiento me acomode para dormir y me fui a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente me arregle el doble. Debía estar perfecta. Tenía que verme alegre y brillar, y también tenia que verme hermosa para ver a Edward.

Me mire al espejo.

-¿Qué clase de chico no caería rendido ante ti?-le dije a mi reflejo. Me reí.

Finalmente luego de estar lista tomé las llaves de mi auto y me dirigi al instituto. En el camino iba pensando en que le diría a Jacob si se atrevía a abordarme en medio corredor. Fácil. Lo dejaría en ridículo. Si eso.

Cuando llegué aparque en mi puesto de siempre. Me quedé sentada unos minutos, los nervios me estaban afectando. Vamos Bella, tu puedes, eres la chica mas deseada de todo este instituto, tal vez de todo Forks. Me decía mentalmente para darme ánimos. Cuando lo logré salí de mi auto con grandesa igual que siempre, solo que esta vez nadie me abrió la puerta. Jake solia pasarme a buscar en la mañanas.

Al parecer la gente noto eso porque todos me miraron algo extraño. En ese mismo momento el auto de Jake entro en el aparcamiento, y para mi suerte justo detrás venia Edward Cullen que se veía sexy montado en su moto. Jake se bajo de su auto y lo único que hicimos fue intercambiar una mirada, la mia estaba llena de frialdad y la de él parecía confundida.

Los alumnos estaban mirándonos con detenimiento esperando la escenita de amor que siempre hacíamos en el aparcamiento. Pero en vez de eso, me giré bruscamente hacia Edward y camine hacia él.

- Hola.-Lo salude cuando llegue hasta él.

- Hola-me saludo sonriéndome de esa manera tan sensual y con ese tono de voz con el cual sabia que traia locas a todas, mientras se quitaba su casco y dejaba a la vista su cabello. Sentí como me sonrojaba. No podía evitarlo. Su forma de ser y su voz, eran tan, suaves y sensuales.-¿ Cómo te va ?-me pregunto mientras le ponía el seguro a su moto.

-Genial, y a ti?- Traté de que mi voz sonara atrayente sin llegar a ser la voz de una zorra.

-Super…- Volteo un momento hacia Jake, quien estaba con sus amigos, y nos miraba intensamente.- ¿Cómo te va con tu novio?- Parecía algo nervioso cuando formulaba esa pregunta.

-¿Qué novio?- Pregunté lo suficientemente alto como para que los alumnos que teníamos cerca escucharan.

-Black.. tu y él…

- Ah, no- Le sonreí- Terminamos. Lo nuestro no iba a funcionar. Él, no es lo suficientemente hombre.- Le respondí, sabiendo que todos estaban escuchando. Me sonrió con una mirada sensual y juro que mis piernas se volvieron gelatina.

- Ah... ¿Hace cuanto?- Preguntó curioso, aún sonriendo.

- Ayer. El muy poco hombre me lo pidió por mensaje de texto. Pero no importa.- Le sonreí- Desde hace un tiempo tengo, otros intereses- Lo mire entre mis pestañas.

- De acuerdo. ¿Puedo acompañarla a su clase?- Hizo una reverencia que me hiso reír.

- Por supuesto.- Y el me hizo un gesto para que tomara su brazo.- Que caballeroso—dije aceptando tomarlo. Y comenzamos a caminar. Pasamos justo junto a Jake y ni lo mire, solo me dediqué a sonreírle a Edward. Pude notar las miradas, incrédulas de los alumnos del instituto, pero no me importo, sentí en ese momento que estaba en una nube junto con un dios griego.

-Aquí estamos- Me dijo cuando ya estábamos enfrente a la puerta del salón.

- Gracias.

- Lo que sea por ti, Bella- Me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Solte un suspiro, me di cuenta de que era inevitable caer ante él. Después de unos minutos viendo por donde se había ido, me dispuse a entrar al salón, y cuando lo hice me senté justo al lado de mis amigas.

- Hola, chicas-las salude.

-Bella, ¿Nos puedes explicar porque tu y Jake ni se miraron cuando llegaron y Edward Cullen te acompaño a clase?- Dijo Alice.

-Jacob y yo terminamos ayer, no me importa, Edward es, mucho mejor que él. Y la relacion de Jake y yo ya iba por mal camino.

- ¿O sea que Edward-papasito-Cullen es tu nueva conquista?- Preguntó Tanya.

-si. Edward será todo mio.

EPOV.

Llegue a mi clase en las nubes y me senté sin fijarme en nada. Bella Swan estaba soltera y según mis conocimientos sobre chicas, todas sus acciones demostraban que yo le gustaba.

- Heeey- Saludo Jasper.

- Hola, Romeo- Ese fue Emmett.

- Hola- Fue todo lo que dije.

- No creas que no vimos tu intercambio de palabras con Isabella Swan.- Dijo Jasper subiendo y bajando las cejas.

- Esa chica es una delicia. Es una hermosura virgen con una chispa adentro, esperando a que alguien encienda su llama.- Agregó Emmett

- Si. Y es toda mía- Les dije serio.- MI-I-A- Dije separándolo en tres silabas

-¿Sales con esa Miss Universo?-casi grito Jasper.

-Casi.-me reí- Ella a esta en mis manos. A ella le gusta el Edward dulce y tierno que se preocupa por ella. Y eso es lo que el voy a dar. Solo dulzura.

- Buena técnica. ¿Cómo lograste que en menos de 24 horas ella rompiera con su novio?- Este fue Emmet.

- Suerte. El destino esta de mi parte. Además, tarde o temprano iban a terminar, Bella se iba a enterar de las mentiras de Black. Por dios. Él es un pobre diablo.- Me estaba empezando a molestar. No podía creer que el idiota de Jacob la engañara tantas veces y la pobre Bella no supiera nada.

- Si es muy poco hombre ese chico.- Agregó Jasper antes de que entrara el profesor al salón, así la clase pasó sin más comentarios.

* * *

aquii esta chiicaas!...

que es parece? meresco reviews? yo creo que si asi que dejenme sus reviews para saber que esperan de la historia, si es gusta o no...

para las que preguntaron: pase genial el carnaval, vino a visitarme mi hermanoo!... el cual no veia desde hace año y medio... yo adoro a mi hermanito. yo le digo hermanito aunque el es mucho mayor que yoo!1 jajajajaj...

el proximo viernes o miercoles actualiizooo


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad era que estaba un poco decepcionado. Un poco no, sino muy decepcionado y el motivo era que hoy no tendría clases con ella sino hasta después del almuerzo. Y ¿Por qué me sentía así? Porque algo dentro de mi quería verla pronto. Algo de mi extrañaba y añoraba su presencia, su voz, su aroma; realmente puedo decir que era un sentimiento extraño. Digo extraño porque lograba que hiciera cosas que nunca hubiese hecho por ninguna chica, como ahora que me encontraba buscándola por los pasillos, deseando sentarme con ella en el almuerzo, con la excusa de poder conocerla mejor. Aunque mi conciencia me decía a gritos que estaba volviéndome loco por tenerla.

Puede que esta vez le de la razón.

Iba a responderle a mi propia conciencia cualquier cosa para poder discrepar sus palabras, cuando por fin pude verla. Se encontraba caminando con sus amigas, riendo de algún comentario de seguro de la más baja, que en clases la he escuchado decir las ocurrencias más graciosas, tan ajena al pequeño tormento que teníamos mi consciencia y yo. Hasta que mi consciencia me ganó esta vez y me empecé a acercar a ella, decidido, pero apenas estuve a menos de tres metros de ella, y por primera vez en mi vida, me puse nervioso. Y para rematar la escena, seguí de largo y esa acción me confundió

¿Desde cuando yo me ponía nervioso y por una chica? Nunca antes me había puesto nervioso, nunca. Ni en las competencias de motocicleta, ni cuando me escapaba de mi casa, ni siquiera cuando tuve que pasar una noche en la estación de policías detenido por una pelea que tuve en un bar, y mucho menos cuando de chicas de trataba. Con ellas siempre fui totalmente relajado, seguro de mi mismo. Es más, me parecían patéticos aquellos chicos, que cuando se acercaban a una chica, tartamudeaban, o hacían idioteces para llamar la atención de la chica, o se alejaban por no animarse a hablarles. ¡Y yo en este momento había echo lo mismo!, claro sin tartamudear, por suerte.

-Edward- Cuando me llamo mi cuerpo inmediatamente se quedo quieto y se giro hacia la fuente de aquella hermosa voz, mientras que yo pretendía seguir caminando, queriendo huir de ella.

-oh...0ho.. - Bien ahora estaba tartamudeando. Ya me declaré patético- Hola Bella- La salude, luego me di cuenta que así solo la llamaban sus amigos mas cercanos.- Te puedo decir asi ¿no?- Me di cuenta que mi voz sonaba muy insegura ¿Por qué sonaba así?

-Claro- Se río un poco y enseguida posó su mirada a sus amigas, como si estuviera dándoles un mensaje, lo cual captaron y disimuladamente se retiraron de nuestro lado. - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo en el almuerzo?- Me pregunto mientras se ruborizaba.

- ¿Por qué?- Se que cualquiera me va a decir que como podía ser tan idiota en preguntarle esto cuando yo me moría por almorzar con ella. Pero la verdad no ponía creer que ella fuera la que me pidiera que me sentara con ella. Por un momento sentí que ella estaba a un paso más adelante en mis intenciones.

Me miró un rato sorprendida. Por un segundo, que para mi fue eterno, ninguno dijo nada. Solo nos mirábamos, yo deseando saber que pasaba en la mente de ella, y Bella, bueno, la verdad no se que estaba pensando ella. Pero fue ella quién interrumpió.- Es que no quiero estar en la misma mesa con Jake ¿Entiendes?-

Claro que lo entendía y algo dentro de mi quiso gruñir al saber que a ella lo único que le interesaba era darle celos a su ex. Pero mi lado orgulloso, de que yo obtengo todo lo que deseo, especialmente a la mujer que yo desee, salió a flote junto con un plan, en el cual iba a aprovechar cada momento a su lado mientras la ayudaba a darle e celos al idiota de Black. Con mi plan ya trazado, le sonreí con una sonrisa que sabía que tenía efecto en las féminas y la tomé de la mano. Admito que por un momento temí hacerlo, pero en un segundo, mi lado seguro se digno a regresar a mi cuerpo y aferré su mano con la mía. Ella no dijo nada, pero por su sonrojo pude notar que había logrado el efecto deseado.

Caminamos así por el amplio corredor que llegaba hasta el comedor. Todos nos miraban, algunos curiosos, otros confundidos, otros celosos, incluso vi a un par de mis viejas conquistas, queriendo matar a Bella con la mirada. Y los murmullos a cada paso que dábamos, eran infaltables.

Finalmente llegamos al comedor, y automáticamente las miradas de los ocupantes fueron hacia nuestras manos. Por un momento pensé que Bella estaba incomoda, ya que noté como se movía su mano dentro de la mía, pero luego apretó un poco mi mano y me sonrió, derribando mis defensas. Pero solo duró un segundo mi alegría, porque pude notar como ella dirigía su mirada a la mesa donde solía sentarse.

Fue la mirada de Black la que me trajo devuelta a mi plan y evito que mi autoestima fuera derribado por esa pequeña acción de Bella. Sonreí. El tipo debía odiarme más que nunca en este momento. Sin soltar la mano de Bella y sin quitarle la vista a Black, que nos seguía a cada paso, guié a Bella a una mesa en la esquina del comedor, después de que habíamos ido a buscar la comida. Mi lado de caballero salió a flote, porque ayude a Bella a sentarse en la silla de plástico y después me senté en la otra que quedaba enfrente. Le sonreí muy seductoramente, noté como se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada hacia la bandeja con la comida, pero pude notar una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Si bien eso sería un motivo para estar feliz, mi alegría y gozo no llegaron hasta que vi, disimuladamente, hacia la mesa de Black y debo decir que la expresión de su rostro me alegró la jornada. Me miraba sin disimulo alguno y con odio, mucho pero mucho odio.

Una carcajada sonó en mi interior. Mi consciencia estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

- Tenemos que terminar el trabajo- Le comente a Bella antes de que se diera cuenta de mis intenciones, porque ella me estaba mirando fijo en el momento que mi mirada fue hacia la mesa de su ex. Necesitaba distraerla, ella es muy astuta.

- Cierto. Si quieres puedes ir hoy a mi casa para terminarlo. Igual aún tenemos una semana- Se rió. Y en ese momento quedé más embobado que nunca. Que hermosa risa. ¿Dije hermosa? Esto me esta afectando más de lo que me imaginé.

- De acuerdo- Le contesté, cuando en seguida se me cruzó una idea- ¿ Después de terminarlo quieres dar un paseo conmigo?- Le pregunte. Esta era mi oportunidad.

-Claro- Respondió de inmediato con una gran emoción.- Digo… claro, claro- Trató de sonar más relajada. Lo cuán no lo logró.

- Perfecto. Espero que no te de miedo montarte en mi moto- Le sonreí cuando su sonrisa desapareció.

- N-no pu-puedo montarme en esa moto.- Me dijo alarmada

.-cálmate. Usaremos seguridad si eso te hace sentir mejor- Tomé su mano sobre la mesa y se la acaricié, tratando de tranquilizarla y ganarme su confianza.

- De acuerdo, pero tendremos que usar mucha. MUCHA seguridad.

-Claro. Te prometo que estarás a salvo conmigo- Ahora si reconocía mi voz. Llena de sensualidad y seguridad que estaba perdiendo cada vez que estaba con ella. No me crean egocéntrico. Solo se cuales son mis cualidades y como usarlas. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un adorable tono de rosa. Ahí tienen una prueba de que se como usar mis cualidades.

- ¿Te sonrojas mucho verdad?- Le pregunte bromeando.

- Si. Ese es mi defecto.

- No es un defecto. Es adorable- ¿Por qué carajos mi boca no obedece a mi mente? Se rió nerviosamente. - Gracias.- Me dijo mientras se volvía a sonrojar.

Luego de terminadas las clases, nos dirijimos, cada uno en su vehículo, hacia la casa de Bella. Si digo que llegué con 10 minutos de anterioridad, ¿ Me creerían? Después de su llegada, comimos algo liviano que ella preparó, porque yo solo me dediqué a mirarla embobado mientras se movía por la cocina como una profesional. Además que me dejó claramente prohibido ayudarla. Luego de que juntáramos los platos y utensilios que ensuciamos, esta vez me permitió, después de varios minutos de "discutirlo", limpiar los trastes y dejáramos todo ordenado, nos dirijimos a la mesa a hacer nuestro trabajo.

Entre charlas y risas y momentos en que nos proponíamos, seriamente, a terminar el trabajo, logramos en el correr de la tarde, terminar el trabajo de literatura. El tiempo con ella era increíblemente agradable, pero corto, porque a su lado sentía que el tiempo volaba.

- Al fin- Dijo cerrando ruidosamente el libro.

- Si, al fin- Concordé mirándola disimuladamente por novena vez en dos minutos trascurridos. Es que ella llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca, que, si mirabas bien, dejaba ver un poco su brasier negro y, para mi decepción, un jean negro que se adhería a sus piernas. Simplemente estaba muy sexy, aunque no fuera una ropa que buscara lograr ese efecto; pero a mi si me lo hacía sentir, incluso cierta parte de mi anatomía estaba ejerciendo una presión bastante incomoda. Me aclare un poco la garganta para lograr pensar en otra cosa, menos en las miles de cosas que desearía en este momento hacerle.

- ¿Estas lista?- Le pregunte mientras señalaba mi moto a través de la ventana. Dio una respiración honda y fuerte, que hizo que se le levantara el pecho. Mi presión volvió automáticamente al ver una parte de aquella prenda de encaje que escondía aquellos cremosos pechos. Por dios, debo dejar de pensar en su cuerpo.

-Si, creo- Me miro intensamente y luego rió- Voy por mi chaqueta.

Le sonreí como respuesta y la vi subir las escaleras. Después de unos minutos bajó con una chaqueta de cuero muy femenina que se le veía muy sexy. Reaccioné antes de abalanzarme hacia ella como un león hambriento. Le hice una seña y nos dirijimos juntos hacia la puerta. Salimos caminamos hacia mi moto y cuando estábamos enfrente de ella le di un casco.

- ¿Y el resto de la protección?- Preguntó.

- Solo es el casco.- Dije mientras se lo colocaba yo. Aproveche esto último y acaricie su cabello. Era tan suave, me imaginé tenerla agarrada del cabello mientras la besaba con pasión, para luego hacerla mía. Mientras pensaba en eso, la miré a los ojos. Eran tan hermosos, de ese color tan parecido al chocolate, que brillaban con una gran intensidad, mi mirada comenzó a recorrerla, su nariz, perfectamente tallada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios...Oh! sus labios tan apetecibles. Deseaba besarlos hasta dejarla sin aliento. Saciarme de ellos como un hombre en un desierto, sediento.

Me acerque poco a poco, podía sentir como su respiración chocaba con mis labios, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi piel. Estaba a unos pocos centímetros de besarla, cuando noté mis acciones y me alejé cual cobarde.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone que debía ir lento con ella. Se supone que debía enamorarla, que se olvidara de Black o de cualquier hombre a no ser yo mismo. Quería que fuera mía, solamente mía.

Me puse mi casco mientras me montaba en la moto y me giré hacia ella. Vi algo extraño en sus ojos… ¿ella quería que la besara? Alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente.

- Vamos- Le sonreí. Ella asintió y se montó detrás de mi. Debo decir que se sentía tan bien cuando ella me abrazó fuertemente, sus delgados brazos rodeando mi cintura, su pecho haciendo contacto con mi espalda; sin ser una acción con intenciones eróticas, el aire emanaba un erotismo al rededor de nosotros dos.

Giré mi cabeza bruscamente para desechar mis pensamientos hormonales. Y me dispuse a comenzar el viaje.

- Agarrate fuerte- Dije antes de arrancar a toda velocidad. Ella dio un grito y me abrazo mas fuerte.

- Edward- Gritó. Su voz me hizo dar cuenta de que nunca antes había llevado a pasear a ninguna chica en mi moto. Ella era la primera.

- Calma. No te pasara nada- Le dije bajando un poco la velocidad, solo un poco, no quería que me dejara de abrazar así, tan fuerte. Enseguida encontré el camino que nos dirigía hacia donde quería llevarla. A un lago. Luego de varios minutos más llegamos al lugar y estacioné mi moto junto a un árbol.

Bella se bajo rápidamente de la moto. - ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté y la mire sonriendo, estaba enfadada.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre arrancar así?- Me gritó mientras tiraba el casco al piso.- Pudimos matarnos.

- Oye, oye, oye- Me baje de la moto y me acerque a ella mientras me quitaba mi casco- No paso nada. No había coches en la carretera, no chocaríamos con nadie- Mis brazos rodearon su cintura sin previo aviso, incluso sin yo realmente proponermelo.

- Casi me da un ataque cardíaco.

- Veo que te falta peligro en tu vida.- Le guiñe un ojo y la gire, haciendo que quedara atrapada entre la moto y yo.

- Tal vez tengas razón.- Concordó más calmada, pero de la nada su semblante cambio, me dio una sonrisa pícara y me miro a través de sus pestañas mientras pasaba sus manos por mis brazos.

Oh. No. El Pequeño Eddie se esta volviendo a ponerse activo.

- Bella…- No sabia que decirle. ¡ Vamos Edward, bésala! Me gritaba una y otra vez mi consciencia. Decidí dejar mis barreras a un lado y hacerle caso a mi consciencia porque esto era algo que yo también deseaba, y cono lo hacía. Me acerque lentamente a ella, moviendo mi mirada de sus ojos y a su boca, buscando su aprobación para mi siguiente movimiento. Enseguida supe su respuesta.

Ella termino con la distancia y unió nuestros labios.

Mis manos tomaron vida propia y tomaron su cadera, acercándola lo más cerca posible a mi cuerpo, quería sentir su calor, sentir como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente en el mío. No era para nada un beso casto el que nos estábamos dando, era uno desesperado, lleno de pasión guardada y acumulada por los dos.

Eramos como una caja de pandora recién abierta, cualquier cosa podría salir de ahí. En nuestro caso, una pasión y un deseo desconocidos por ambos. Porque debo confesar que nunca me sentí tan excitado y desesperado por nadie como lo estaba en este momento por Bella.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla dentro de nuestras bocas, sus manos fueron hacia mi cabello y se quedaron haciendo un poco de presión en esa zona. Mis manos la tomaron por sus muslos y preso por la locura, la monté en el asiento de mi moto, automáticamente ella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura, como si su vida dependiera de ese acto.

En esta posición logro sentir mi erección y cuando gimió. Oh! ese simple sonido me volvió loco. Comencé a frotarla contra mí desenfrenadamente, se sentía tan bien. Ella gemía una y otra vez e incluso buscaba que la fricción fuera más profunda. Un minuto más haciendo esto y perdería lo poco que me quedara de cordura.

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Esto no podía suceder, no ahora. Corté el beso delicadamente y la mire a los ojos.

-Lo siento- Me disculpé entre jadeos- Yo… demonios- Había arruinado parte de mi plan- No quiero que pienses que quiero tener sexo contigo.- ¿Qué? ¡Idiota!- No es que no quiera, como ya viste, te deseo.-Mierda otra vez estaba nervioso- Quiero más contigo. Hablo de que… si no quieres tener sexo… yo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?- Ella me miraba con el seño fruncido- Hablo de que me gustas- Si, lo acabo de descubrir.- De verdad me gustas… y…- No pude seguir hablando ya que unos suaves labios me interrumpieron.

- Tu también me gustas…- Me sonrió.

¿Qué?

* * *

hooolaa chicaas... sorry por no actualizar durante tanto tiempo.. es mi cuenta de FF se habia dañadoo!.. y no podia act.. lo siento muchoo...

pero aqui les tengo el 3 cap.. algo largo verdd?

bueno gracias a mi BETA

act (si dios quiere) el prox viernes


	4. Chapter 4

-¿en serio?-no lo podía creer.

-si. Me gustas mucho.

No pude evitar volverla a besar… esta vez, de una forma casta.

Tome su mano y la guie hasta la orilla del lago, donde nos sentamos.

Sus ojos brillaron al apreciar mejor el lugar.

Era un hermoso lago, donde, a su alrededor, había flores, de variados colores, y se podían ver las libélulas volando alrededor.

-este lugar es hermoso… es como un cuento de hadas.-sonrio con emoción.

-vengo aquí a pensar. Asi nadie me molesta. Eres primera chica que he montado en mi moto y que he traido aquí-le confese con algo timidez.

Ella sacaba emociones que nunca habia sentido.

-Edward…-me sonrio- yo nunca había llegado a él punto al que llegamos hace unos minutos. Tenia el sueño… de ser virgen hasta el matrimonio. ya no importa. Mi madre cree que Jake es perfecto. Es un maldito.-hablaba con tanta rabia- ya ni siquiera me importa cuando pierda mi virginidad. El muy idiota, es incapaz de tener el cariño y respeto suficiente como para esperar hasta el matrimonio. no me iba a casar con él, eso es seguro. Apuesto a que ni siquiera es bueno en la cama-no la interrumpiría, la deje desahogarse-ahora que lo pienso... no es bueno esperar hasta el matrimonio. porque… ¿y si en la luna de miel te das cuenta que su amiguito es pequeño, o si es pésimo en la cama, y si es un depravado cuando de sexo se trata?... ahora me parece una tontería… ¿de verdad, me estas escuchando?-pregunto sorprendida.

-si. Black es el peor de todos… ¿sabes que te engañaba?-se que no debía decircelo asi, pero, no pude evitarlo, necesitaba que ella supiera lo que había estado haciendo el idiota de Black.

-¿Qué?... arg. Soy una maldita idiota, ni siquiera me pude dar cuenta de que era la pendeja que le creía todo. ¿todos sabían eso?-sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas- ¿todos lo sabían y nadie me dijo?

-yo… Bella, no llores. No vale la pena. No se quien mas lo sabe… pero, lo que sé es que Jacob no valoro lo que tuvo… eres hermosa, decidida, adorable, inteligente, sabes lo que quieres… -limpie la lagrima que se paseaba por su mejilla.

-Edward, se que es una locura pero… quiero…-suspiro-olvidalo.

-dime, Bella… lo que sea.

-es una tontería-se sonrojo fuertemente.

-por favor-le pedi.

Yo le daría todo lo que ella me pidiera.

-quiero que tu seas el primero-me miro con sus mejillas encendidas.

-el primero en que…-no entendí a que se refería.

-quiero… que. Que seas el primero. Quiero que me hagas el amor, que seas mi primera vez.-se giro para no mirarme.

¿Qué? Oh por dios. ¡si!, haría mia a Isabella Swan. La diosa virgen.

-¿estas segura?-no quería que despues se arrepintiera.

-si, estoy muy segura.-y con eso se giro y me beso.

Cada beso con ella era diferente. Cada uno tenia un toque especial.

Se coloco a horcadas sobre mi.

Mis manos espezaron a recorer sus costados y mis labios su cuello.

Quite su chaqueta y pase mis manos por el borde de su camiseta.

Se la quite lentamente.

Ella era completamente hermosa.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no debía de ser asi, no ese lugar, no en ese momento… no asi.

Había soñado con hacerla mia pero… yo quería que su primera vez fuera perfecta, fuera inolvidable. No quería que en el futuro la recordara como el ataque de deseo que le dio y termino haciéndolo en un lago, con un chico que apenas estaba empezando a querer. No.

La aparte un poco de mi.

-no, Bella-la mire a los ojos viendo en los suyos la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto aun con sus manos en mis hombros.

-no debe ser asi, Bella. Tu primera vez tiene que ser… perfecta en todo sentido, no asi. No por un arranque de lujuria y ya. No.

Ella me miro intensamente a los ojos, hipnotizándome, por lo que me parecieron horas, pero que de seguro solo fueron 2 o 3 minutos.

-esta bien. Tienes razón. Supongo que tienes razón.-se sento a mi lado y rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos y coloco su frente en sus rodillas.

Pude ver como una pequeña lagrima bailaba por su mejilla.

Ver esa pequeña gota de sentimiento, hiso que sintiera como s me clavaran una estaca en el corazón.

Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo y la atraje hacia mi.

-te quiero-me sentía feliz de poder decircelo cuando quisiera. La sentí sonreir y besar mi hombro.

-¿Quienes son?-me pregunto cuando subió su vista hacia mi, y se coloco su camisa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-las chicas con las que Jacob me engaño.

-no creo que deba decírtelo.

No debía, no podía decirle que su amiguita Tanya había pasado grandes noches con Jacob. No podía decirle eso.

Solamente no podía.

No podía decirle que gran parte de sus 'amigas' del equipo de porristas se había acostado con el alguna vez.

-dimelo.-me pidió.

-Bella, no te gustara.-la mire suplicante a que no me siguiera preguntando.

-por favor-me rogo.

-Tanya-me salió como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Cuando note su cara de espanto, la cual, luego paso a ser de furia y desconfianza, suspire dándome cuenta de que no podía negarle nada.

-¿Qué?—grito. Se lenvanto furiosa- ¿mi amiga Tanya?-volvio a gritar-pero que tonta he sido, soy una idiota. La mas pendeja de las pendejas. Mi amiga. Esa puta.-gritaba y gruñía.

Me levante y camine hacia ella.

-Bella… la gente a veces no es lo que parece.-le aguante los brazos para que no siguiera despotricando.

-si, de eso me acabo de dar cuenta. Tu no eres el chico idiota y egocéntrico que pensé. Jacob no es perfecto. Y Tanya resulto ser una puta.

-¿pensabas que era egocenrico y idiota?

-un poco. ¿Qué querías que pensara? Eres perfecto en todo, eres un gran futbolista, eres perfecto con las chicas, un perfecto caballero, un perfecto matematico, tienes perfectas calificaciones….

-no soy tan perfecto-la interrumpi riéndome.

-creeme, no te vez a ti mismo con claridad.-me dijo de forma cortante.

Me volvi a reir y me acerque a sus labios, era inevitable volver a besarla después de un rato.

Me encantaba como se sentía.

Ella se relajo y me respondió a beso, colocando sus manos en mi nuca, tratando de evitar que me separa demasiado pronto.

Cuando me dejo retirarme un poco, nos faltaba la respiración.

-se hace tarde. Debería de llevarte a tu casa.-le sonreí.

Asintio y empezó a caminar hasta mi moto, a mitad de camino se giro y me sonrio.

La segui lentamente hasta llegar a la moto.

Le tendí el casco y me coloque el mio.

Nos montamos en la moto en silencio.

-esta vez, arranca lento-me dijo cuando vio que estaba apunto de arrancar.

-de acuerdo-me rei un poco.

Arranque lentamente saliendo del terreno del lago, pero justo cuando sali de esa zona, le susurre:

-agarrate fuerte-y enseguida sentí su agarre.

Aunmente la velocidad ferosmente haciendo que Bella gritara un poco.

Me rei fuertemente sintiendo como Bella ocultaba su cabeza en mi cuello.

Llegue a su casa muy pronto para mi gusto

-eres imposible—me dijo mientras se bajaba de la moto.

-si, lo se… imposiblemente genial-le sonreí.-lo siento… oye… ¿entonses… eres mi novia?.-le pregunte otra vez con los malditos nervios.

-¿tu quieres que sea tu novia?-me pregunto acercándose un poco mas a mi.

-yo pregunte primero.

-si, soy tu novia.-miro hacia su casa, se giro rápidamente y me dio un casto beso en los labios-hasta mañana, novio. Me vendrás a buscar para ir a al instituto.-y con eso se fue, entro en su casa sin decirme mas nada… claro, que la sonrisa de idiota que tenia pintada en la cara no ayudaba.

* * *

aqiii estaaaa!... disfrutenloo...

**chicas estoy decepcionada... solo 3 reviews?... solo 3!... que es esoo?**

**no puedo vivir con solo 3 reviews!... son mi unico pagoo por darles historias :'(!.. **

**asi que minimoo 5 reviews para actualizar!...vamoos.. no seeaan malaaas!... que les cuenta hacer click donde dice reviews y ponerque un: ''buen cap'' o hastaa una caritaa!... **

**act el viernes... SOLO SI TENGO MINIMO 5 REVIEWS...**


	5. Chapter 5

Al dia siguiente.. me encontraba de nuevo justo en frente de su casa, esperándola para llevarla a clases.

Estaba tan feliz, Isabella Swan, una de las chicas mas deseadas de todo forks, era mi novia. N-O-V-I-A.

Era tan genial que no podría ser verdad.

En ese momento la vi salir de su casa, usando una falda blanca de volados que le llegaba a la rodilla y una camisa azul claro manga corta, que tenia un lindo escote.

Me baje del coche y me dirigi hacia ella.

-buen dia, hermosa-la salude antes de besarla. Adoraba como se sentía poder hacer eso cada vez que quisiera.

Se sonrojo y me sonrio.

-buen dia.

Le abri la puerta del auto y la cerre cuando entro, luego me dirigi hacia el haciento de conductor.

-¿dormiste bien?-le pregunte al notar que no se había colocado tanto maquillaje esa mañana, y se le notaban las ojeras.

-no tan bien. Pero no fue tampoco una mala noche-se sonrojo de nuevo.

Toque su mejilla con delicadeza.

-eres tan adorable-le comente antes de arrancar el coche.

-gracias, Eddie- me sonrio mas ampliamente.

¿Qué? ¿Eddie?... Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas ese apodo. Mi madre me llamaba asi. Y solo se lo aceptaba porque es mi madre.

La mención de ese apodo formo una mueca en mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto al ver mi expresión.

-Odio que me digan Eddie.

Me miro unos instantes y luego aso su mano por mi cabello.

-pero no odias que yo te diga Eddie.

Estacione en el estacionamiento de instituto.

-Bella… por favor, no me digas asi-le dije haciendo un puchero.

-pero… a mi me gusta decirte asi.-me miro con ojos suplicantes… ¿Cómo decirle que no a la dueña de mi corazón?

- de acuerdo. Pero no lo digas aquí. No quiero que nadie mas me llame asi.

-muy bien. Gracias, Eddie.-se rio.

Con un suspiro me baje del auto y di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

En el instante en el que se bajo del auto, sentí a todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento con sus miradas clavadas en nosotros.

-todos nos miran-susurro Bella cuando tomo mi mano.

-¿te incomoda?-le pregunte mientras me acercaba mas a ella.

-la verdad, no. Mientras este contigo nunca me sentiré incomoda.-me sonrio de nuevo.

Y no pude evitar besarla, olvidándome completamente de en donde estábamos.

¿Cómo era posible que sus labios pudieran ser tan adictivos?

Tan suaves y carnosos.

Oh, su lengua. Tan deliciosa.

Me separe de ella recordando en donde nos encontrábamos.

No dijimos nada, solo nos miramos a los ojos.

En ese momento ella volteo hacia la entrada, y yo segui su mirada. Jacob venia caminando con paso airado hacia nosotros.

-maldito Black-murmure.

Cuando llego a nosotros, miro a Bella a los ojos.

-tengo que hablar contigo-dijo con voz demasiado firme para hablarle a MI Bella.

-baja el tono con el que le hablas Black-le dije molesto.

-callate, Cullen.-me dijo con voz cortante- ¿Bella?

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo… vámonos Edward-tomo mi mano.

-pero yo si tengo cosas que hablar contigo-le dijo fuerte.

-te dije que no le hablaras asi- le grite.

-¿y que me haras, Cullen?-me miro con expresión burlona.

-te jodere tu maldita boca, para que aprendas como hablarle a una dama.

-ya basta los dos-grito Bella.—Jacob, solo lárgate con unas de las cualquieras con las que me engañabas-Black abrió los ojos tanto que temi que se le salieran disparados- y tu, Edward, solo vámonos a clase.

-claro.-dije. La ayude con su cartera mientras caminábamos hacia a entrada del instituto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—grito Black-¿Quién te dijo que engañaba?

-no soy tonta. Yno te importa como lo supe ni quien me lo dijo.-y con eso seguimos caminando.

-juro que le partire la cara-murmure.

-no le hagas caso. Es solo un imbécil.

Me alegre un poco al recordar que la primera clase la compartíamos.

Nos sentamos juntos al final del aula.

Mis amigos que estaban en una esquina, observándonos, me alzaron los pulgares.

Aunque Emmet como el pervertido que es empezó hacer caras como si se estuviera masturbando.

Me gire hacia Bella, quien estaba haciendo un dibujo en su cuaderno. Me incline para ver mejor su dbujo.

Sonreí comonunca al ver mi cara dibujada.

No sabia que era tan buena dibujando, el dibujo era tan realista.

Estaba tan concentrada dibuja una parte de mi ojo, que no se dio cuenta que miraba su maravilloso trabajo.

-eres muy buena-la felicite.

Se sobresalto.

-yo… amm..-cerro el cuaderno mientras balbuceaba.-eso.. no es…

-es un buen trabajo… y no lo digo solo porque sea yo al que dibujaste, de verdad eres muy buena, Bella.

-gracias.

La mire a los ojos y la rodee con mis brazos.

-Bella…

-¿si?

-te quiero demasiado.

-y yo a ti.

Tuvimos que detener nuestro momento romantico por la llegada del profesor.

En la clase solo podía pensar en sobre que quería hablar Black con Bella.

* * *

**hoolaaa chiicaas.. sorry por no act este viernes... es que tuve problemas con el internet.**

**disfruten este cap.**

**me encanto ver que esta vez tuve 11 nuevos reviews!.. las amo chicaas... porque, la verdad. es que para mi, los reviews son mi unico pago, y sin pago, no trabajo.**

**ustedes, la que son escritoras, me entiendeeen!...**

**las amooo chiiicaaaaas!... act el proximo vierneees!... (ya saben mas de 5 reviews)**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV.

Estaba caminando hacia la cafetería esperando encontrarme con Edward allá.

Me había dado mucha vergüenza cuando vio mis dibujos, en especial porque muchos eran de él, y se molesto cuando vio unos 3 o 4 de Jacob.

Luego me encargaría de destruirlos.

En el camino iba tan metida en mis ropios pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando tropese con Tanya.

Maldita.

-oh, Hola Belly.-me saludo la muy hipócrita.

-hola. -la salude con tono seco.

-¿Qué tienes, con quien estas molesta?-me sonrio. Obviamente que mi cara decía 'estoy molesta contigo maldita perra'

-vete al demonio. Eres una sucia-me propuse seguir caminando cuando ella me tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede?-pareciaa sorprendida por mi comportamiento.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Qué esperas? Jake esta en las duchas en este momento, ve y aprovecha de acostarte otra vez con el. Dime… ¿es muy bueno en la cama?-le dije con tono mordaz.

-¿p-porque me dices eso?-ahora estaba nerviosa.

-no lo se. Supongo que tanto tiempo acostándote con Jake ya debías de tener un criterio sobre que tal la tiene. Ah, pero es que se me olvidaba que era su pequeño secreto.-dijo tan alto que hasta el director pudo a verme escuchado.

Ella solo se quedo en shock en pleno pasillo mientras yo seguía mi camino hacia la cafetería.

Podía oir los murmullos. Todos hablaban de dos chicas nuevas.

Como si me importara.

Cuando al fin llegue. Pude ver como una zorrita-seguro una de las nuevas- se sentaba con Edward.

Pude ver que el estaba confundido por la chica, igual que sus amigos.

Me acerque lentamente para poder escuchar lo que le decía.

-eres tan sexi-lo alago ella.

-tiene novia—dijo Emmet, uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, el cual ya había visto mi llegada.

-pues… yo no la veo por aquí-dijo con tono de zorra mirando Edward.

-voltea-le dije. Se giro mirándome con fastidio-ahora ya la viste.

La chica era alta, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, claro solo que se le notaba la operación en la naris y en los labios.

-ahora, lárgate.

-por dios. Tienes cara de la típica niñita que dice : 'quiero y no puedo'.-se rio entre dientes.

-creeme que quiero y puedo partirte la cara.-le dije. Nadie se metia conmigo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-se levanto con aires de superioridad.

-chicas-se levanto Jasper.- calmadas.

-Irina-la llamo otra chica, alta y rubia. Era muy linda.

Ella solo me miro con resentimiento y se fue.

Me sente justo al lado de Edward.

-lamento no a verte ido a buscar a tu clase, es que tuve que quedarme mas tiempo en el aula.-de disculpo Edward mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-no importa.-le sonreí.

A la mesa se acerco Alice.

-hola—saludo.

-hola, Ali-mi única amiga confiable.

Me sonrio. Y miro con timidez a Jasper.

Se notaba de lejos que estaba enamorada de él, y él de ella. Los dos siempre se mirabas con timidez y sonrisas nerviosas. Cuando se hablaban el siempre tartamudeaba y ella se reia tontamente. Eran las adorables… solo que ninguno de los decía lo que sentía.

-Edwrd.. hoy no puedes faltar a la carrera.-comento Emmet.

-¿Cuál carrera?-le pregunte.

-una carrera de motocicletas, Edward siempre gana. Pero esta es con parejas, asi que si quieres puedes ser la copiloto de Edward-me explico Jasper.

-por supuesto que no.-le dijo Edward mirandolo como si estuviera loco.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunte.

-es peligroso.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-pero ya he paseado contigo en tu moto.

-no en una competencia, Bella. Ahí si que hay verdadero peligro, se puede volcar la moto, podemos tener un accidente. Y tu aun te asustas cuando voy a gran velocidad. No participaremos.-dijo decidido.

-Edward… por favor. Suena divertido.-le dije con ojos suplicantes.

La verdad era que quería saber que se sentía ir a toda velocidad en una competencia y, aunque sabia que era peligroso, seria emocionante.

-no, Bella-me dijo con ojos de 'por-favor-no-me-supliques-mas-que-al-final-te-diré-que-si'.

-Eddie-susurre con ojitos tristes.

-de acuerdo.-suspiro rendido.

Di un gritito de victoria.

Vi que alice y Jasper seguían con sus miraditas asi que decidi ayudarlos.

-Alice, tu también deberías ir.-le sonreí.

-no tengo pareja, Bella.

-si, si tienes. Jasper será tu pareja. ¿verdad, Jasper?-le guiñe el ojo.

-claro. Yo sere tu pareja-le sonrio timido.

- de acuerdo.- se sonrojo.

Me rei entre dientes.

-¿Cuándo es?-le pregunte a mi novio.

-hoy, en la noche. ¿crees poder escaparte de casa a eso de las 11:00pm?-me sonrio pensando que diría que no.

-claro. Me iras a buscar, pero tendras que estacionar lejos para que mis padres no oigan el ruido de tu moto.-le dije también sonriendo.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras asentía.

-yo ire por Alice… a menos que no puedas ir-dijo Jasper otravez nervioso mirando a Alice.

-si, si podre. No te preocupes, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad, y regresaran en una semana asi que no habrá problemas.

Genial. Hoy seria un dia de acción.

* * *

**hoolaa chiicaas... **

**bellaa se vaa escapaar de casa jijijiji.**

**espero que allaaan disfrutaandoo el caaap!**

**act el prooox viierneees!... 5+reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba tan nerviosa esperando a que Edward viniera por mi… no podía creer que estaba a punto de escaparme de mi casa para ir a una competencia de motos altamente peligrosa – según lo que dijo Edward -.

Me sobresalte cuando escuche el tono de mi celular… era Edward.

-¿si?-conteste.

-estoy a unos 6 metros de tu casa.-y colgó.

Agarre el bolsito que había preparado y Sali de mi casa a toda velocidad corriendo los pocos 6 metros hasta visualizar a Edward, con una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero negra también, y unos vaqueros que le quedaban extremadamente sexi. Miraba directamente hacia el bosque que estaba junto al terreno de mi casa, se veía tan sensual… peligroso.

-hey-dije para llamar su atención.

Me miro sobresaltado y sonrio.

-te ves muy sexi-se acerco a mi, rodeándome con sus brazos la cintura, y acercando sus labios a los mios, hasta rosarlos. Perdi el control y comencé a devorar sus labios.

Gruño mientras me acercaba mas a él, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, sin pedirme ningún tipo de permiso antes. Este beso era totalmente diferente a los que nos habíamos dado antes, era rudo, cargado de una pasión que yo muy bien sabia que llevaba aguantando desde el dia en el que estuvimos en el lago.

Gemi en su boca por las reacciones que sus manos recorriendo mis costados me estaban causando.

Se separo de mi jadeando, pero solo separo nuestros labios, siguió pegado a mi. Aunque igual yo no me quería separar de el.

-lo siento.-se disculpo-me deje llevar.

-tranquilo.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la moto.

-..-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegamos, era un lugar gigantesco, lleno de pistas, y motociclistas, con sus novias.. las cuales parecían mas unas… ''damas de compañía''-me refiero a prostitutas-que a típicas chicas de instituto

-wow-exclame.

Los chicos estaban llenos de pircing o tatuajes… o las dos cosas. Pensé mirando a un chico que tenia la cara llena de pircig y estaba tatuado como si los tatuajes fuera ropa.

-¿te gusta?-se rio viendo mi expresión por el lugar.

-mmmm…-no quise responder.

Se rio y me paso el brazo por los hombros y vio a un chico que me estaba mirando fijamente.

Encontré a Alice y Jasper besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-sabia que esto iba a pasar-susurre.

Nos acercamos lo suficiente.

-¿pueden dejar de tratar comerse?-les dijo Edward.

Se separaron inmediatamente sonrrojandose los dos.

-gracias—dije riéndome.

Alice me miro de mala manera.

A los pocos minutos sono un megáfono: TODAS LAS PAREJAS A POSISION EN LA PRIMERA PISTA.

Edward corrió hacia su moto y la llevo hasta la pista. Me hiso una señal para que fuera con él.

Alice y Jasper ya estaban en sus puestos.

Nos dieron un cinturón o correa algo grande para colocarla como cinturon de seguridad a Edward y a mi.

Yo tenia que sentarme de espaldas a él.

Edward amarro el cinturón lo mas apretado posible para que yo estuviera segura.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto.

-si, tranquilo.-le dijo.

El megáfono sono otra ves cuando todo estuvieron listos: EN SUS MARCAS… LISTOS… FUERA.

En el instante mismo cuando termino la ultima palabra, Edward arranco a toda velocidad, haciéndome gritar un poco.

Iba tan rápido que me mareaba un poco, podía claramente a los demás competidores o corredores detrás de nosotros forzando a sus motos a ir a mas velocidad tratando de alcanzarnos.

Ahoge un grito al ver a… JACOB. En una moto con tanya de pareja también compitiendo. Iba justo detrás de nosotros.

-Edward, es Jacob-le dije.

-si, lo se. Mantente lo mas pegada a mi espalda posible. Se lo que ese idiota intentara hacer.-dijo subiendo aun mas la velocidad.

Los ojos de Jacob, por un segundo, miraron los mios con rabia y resentimiento.

Oh. No.

Acelero también llegando a estar justo al lado de Edward.

-maldicion—escuche a Edward.

Los dos siguieron acelerando en un batalla.

Edward comenzó a zig-zagear distrayendo por un momento a Jacob, antes de acelerar brutalmente casi haciendo que yo me vaya para adelante.

-aguantate-me gruño. Me sorprendió la forma en la que me hablo—no quiero que te hagas daño, no me importa ganar, Bella. Por favor. Aguántate muy bien de mi. Si en algún momento sientes que estas mareada, o algo peor, solo dime y pararemos-me dijo con voz mas suave.

-tranquilo, Eddie. Estoy bien.

Escuche su risa cuando le dije su apodo.

Sabia que faltaba poco para que terminara la carrera.

Jacob tenia la expresión mas furiosa del mundo mientras Edward estaba a punto de ganarle.

¿de donde habrá sacado el esa moto?

Justo cuando pensé eso.

Escuche el grito de victoria de Edward.

Habíamos cruzado la meta, ganándole a 16 corredores.

Edward freno y desabrocho el cinturón, mientras yo veía como Jacob frenaba aun mas enfurecido.

Me bajo de la moto y comenzó a besarme. Si Jacob estaba enfurecido, ahora iba a explotar.

-te quiero, Bella.-me dijo y me abrazo dando vueltas conmigo en sus brazos.

-Edward-me rei a carcajadas.

Llego un chico lleno de pircig y tatuajes a darle a Edward un fajo de billetes de 100 dolares.

-felicidades.-dijo para luego irse a mostrar el dedo medio a los perdedores.

-¿te sientes bien?-me pregunto Edward.

-si, estoy bien. No te preocupes.- le di un beso y le sonreí.

-genial, Cullen-grito Jacob.-te quedas con todo ¿no?

-vete al diablo, Black.-le respondió Edward apartándose de mi y caminando hasta quedarse a unos metros de Jacob.

-Te quedas con el premio, el dinero, tu carísima motocicleta…. Pero, la chica siempre será mia. Porque Bella, siempre será mia.-dije riéndose, mientras tanya fruncia el seño.

-Bella no es un premio, Black. Y no es tuya. Nunca lo será y los sabes. Eras un bastardo con ella, la engañabas con chicas como Tanya cada vez que podias. Eso no lo hace un hombre.

-soy hombre. No puedo esperar toda la eternidad a que ella se decida cuando va a estar lista para eso.-se excuso.

-y tu, sin ningún tipo de amor, no puedes esperarla. Eres un cobarde, Black. Solo un maldito mas en el mundo.- le dijo Edward claro y alto.

En ese momento Jacob se abalanzo sobre Edward. Pero mi novio fue mas rápido y justo cuando Jacob salto para golpearlo, Edward le regalo un puñetazo en la mandíbula, tirándolo al suelo por el desbalance que le causo el golpe, y comenzando a golpearlo con fuerza, mientras Jacob forcejeaba para sacárselo de encima, en uno de sus forcejeos le dio a Edward justo en la ceja causando que empezara a sangrar, pero Edward no dejo su puesto y siguió golpeándolo.

Yo solo podía mirar horrorizada, estaba estática.

En eso llego un grupo de chicos a separarlos.

Edward mientras se alejaba unos pasos del, próximamente, morado y sangrante Jacob, el cual se tambaleaba mientras seguía mirando a Edward con rabia.

-Edward-grite y me acerque a él corriendo.-estas sangrado. ¿te sientes bien?

-tranquila, estoy bien.-me dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba con delicadeza.

Note que también le sangraba la comisura de la boca.

-vámonos—me dijo mientras me llevaba de la mano de nuevo a la moto. Sin darme oportunidad de despedirme de Alice y Jasper, quienes estaban atónitos por la pelea.

Cuando estuve arriba de la motocicleta abrase a Edward y el arranco a toda velocidad… esta vez no grite –bien por mi-.

-te quiero ¿lo sabias?-me dije por encima del sonido de la velocidad con el aire.

-y yo a ti. Edward. Como no tienes idea.

En eso Edward acelero al máximo y se dirigió a donde, desde donde yo estaba se veía como, un agujero.

-¿Qué haces?-le grite cuando, conmigo agarrada a su espalda, se tiro de la moto cayendo los dos en el agua.

Comencé a reirme con él.

-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunte.

-no lo se. Ni tampoco importa…. Mientras este contigo. -se acerco hasta mi mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y la lanzaba hacia la tierra seca.

Me tomo de la cintura y me pego a él.

Pude sentir un bulto en mi vientre cuando hiso eso.

Me arrastro besando mi cuello hacia una zona mas honda, haciendo que el agua llegara hasta la mitad de mi cuello.

Todo estaba tan oscuro, pero la luna me dejaba ver claramente a Edward y a la rocas que estaban alrededor de nosotros.

Ahí fue cuando note que mi camisa era blanca y que se trasparentaba con el agua, haciendo ver mis pechos sin brasear.

Edward miraba fijamente mis pechos, mientras que yo sentía, con el aun pegado a mi, como aquel bulto crecía aun mas.

-Edward-subio su vista a mis ojos.

-perdóname, Bella.-se separo un poco de mi- es que… yo… no puedo aguantarlo. Simplemente no puedo. Eres tan sensual, Bella. Tan… deseable. Simplemente no puedo evitar quedarme viéndote asi, mojada y con esa camisa transparente, mirándome así.-no dejo de mirarme a los ojos mientras hablaba-perdóname, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar.

Tan caballeroso.

En un impulso de no-se-que me avente a sus brazos y comenze a besarlo como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Aproveche que estaba en el agua para rodear su cadera con mis piernas con mas facilidad.

Gruño y yo gemí cuando nuestros sexos de rosaron.

-Oh, Bella-jadeo cuando me separe de su boca. Me tomo de la cadera y empezó a restregarme contra él. Se sentía tan bien, que comencé a gemir. No podía controlar esas sensaciones.

Edward me apoyo en una roca. Y me quito la camisa sin ningún tipo de problema.

Comenzó a chupar mis pezones. Gemi alto.

-Edward-jadee mientras el atendía al otro con la otra mano.

Volvió a besarme y yo comenze a recorrer su abdomen y pecho con mis manos, bajando hasta llegar a su cinturón y subiendo de nuevo.

-¿quieres que siga?-me pregunto mientras jugaba con el cierre de mi short.

-si, pero no aquí.-jadee mas fuerte.

-¿quieres ir a mi casa?... esta totalmente sola esta noche.-me dijo colocándome la camisa mirándome con ojos llenos de deseo.

Yo tenia un fuga alla bajo.

-si, vamos.

Me llevo hasta la salida del agua, tomo su chaqueta y camino hacia lo moto, que estaba encendida contra un árbol.

Cuando volvió a ver mi camisa, me coloco su chaqueta.

-no quiero que nadie mas te vea asi.-dijo mientras subia el cierre.

Su chaqueta me quedaba grande, y un poco larga.

-te vez hermosa-me dijo.

-gracias-le dije, y me dio un casto beso.

Nos montamos en la moto y el arranco camino a su casa.

Al llegar pude ver, todas las luces de la enorme casa apagadas.

Entro en el garaje, dejamos ahí la moto, me tomo de la mano y camino conmigo para entrar en la casa y subir las largas escaleras hasta su habitación.

Para ser un chico era muy ordenado, todo estaba en su lugar… excepto una guitarra que estaba en su cama junto a unas cuantas partituras y papeles con letras.

-¿tocas la guitarra?-le pregunte mientras me acercaba a su cama, y tomaba la guitarra negra acústica.

-aaam.. si, la toco un poco.-me dijo un poco avergonzado.

-que bueno.-le sonreí mientras raspaba las cuerdas torpemente.

Me rei un poco.

-¿te gusta leer?-le pregunte y me acerque a una estantería llena de libros,-tienes buen gusto-le dije leyendo los títulos. Luego vi otra estantería llena de discos- tienes tantos—dije acercándome a ellos.

Me rei dándome cuenta de que estaba curioseando mucho.

-si-dijo riendo nervioso, se acerco a mi y beso mi mano.

Caminamos hasta la cama y nos acostamos ahí solo a ver el techo, y a susurrarnos tiernas palabras.

Me acurruque mas cerca de él.

-¿a que hora debes regresar a tu casa?

-les dije que haría una pijamada en casa de Alice… no me esperan hasta mañana en la noche.-le respondi.

-genial, mañana pasaremos todo el dia juntos.-me sonrio—ven, te dare ropa seca, y cambiare la ropa de cama que hemos mojado.- Camino hacia su armario y saco una cama a botones blanca y me la lanzo, haciendo que cayera en mis manos.-te quedara grande pero es comoda.-asenti mientras él sacaba su pantalón de pijama y unos bóxer limpios.

Le pedi que me pasara mi bolsito, el cual había tirado en el suelo al pasar a su habitación.

De ahí saque unas bragas limpias, ya que estas habían sufrido mi fuga al estar con Edward en el agua, y de cualquier manera estaban mojadas.

-ten-me paso una toalla.

Le sonreí, y comencé a secarme el cabello, y parte de mi cuerpo. Me quite la camisa sin ningún pudor frente a Edward, él solo alzo una ceja y miro mis senos… escuche algo como 'perfectos' salir de sus labios pero no estuve segura.

El se bajo los pantalones y el bóxer de una sola vez, delante de mi.

Mire inmediatamente hacia la estantería evitando mirarlo desnudo.

Me coloque su camisa tratando de no mirarlo.

Escuche su suave risa.

Me quite mi braga, aunque no se me veía anda, ya que la camisa de Edward me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y me coloque la limpia.

Mientras Edward hacia lo mismo con sus bóxer y se colocaba su pantalón de pijama.

-pondre esto a lavar y a secar…-dijo agarrando su ropa y la mia. Y saliendo unos minutos de la habitación.

Tome una de los papeles con letra que estaban en el suelo.

_Para Bella._

_ (sin titulo)_

_Tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi._

_Y yo he nacido para amarte y encontrarte en cada esquina,_

_De mi alma niña._

_Tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi,_

_No puedo dejar de amarte y esperarte _

En eso entro Edward y deje la letra aun lado y le sonreí.

Después, solo nos volvimos a acurrucar, él empezó a acariciar mi espalda.

-bella… tal vez, sea muy pronto pero…-se quedo callado.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-te amo.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. A decir verdad, yo también lo amaba, aunque este sentimiento haya surgido demasiado pronto.

-Edward….

-no tienes porque responderme di aun no me amas.-me dijo algo triste.

-yo también te amo, Edward.-bese su mejilla, y lo sentí sonreír.

Me abrazo y me coloco sobre él, coloque la cabeza en su pecho y caí profundamente dormida, olvidando nuestro ataque de deseo.

* * *

**chiicaas! aqui estaa... me tarde porque, como pueden ver, el cap es un poco mas largo que otros... y estaba corta de inspiracion jajjaja.**

**lees gusta?...**

**ah, y la cancion para Bella, si si, ya se que es de Hanny, pero en este fic hare como si Edward la hubiera escrito para ella.**

**dejenme sus reviews para saber que opinan... ya saben, sobre la competencia, la pelea entre el sarnoso de jake y el dios griego de edward*-*... y que esperan para el siguiente cap.**

**act el viernes +5reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Desperté sin Edward a mi lado y fruncí el ceño.

Justo en ese momento él entro al cuarto solo en toalla y mojado aun.

No lo negare, me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

su cabello, que ahora se veía negro por el agua, goteaba y se le pegaba a la cara. Su pecho fuerte que tenia unas cuantas gotas bajando por el… que fueron directo a su abdomen, igual que yo, que segui el recorrido de la gota que desapareció por su toalla, que cubría aquella parte de su anatomía que, en realidad, me moría por ver, tocar, y probar.

Cuando volvi la vista a su cara, él me miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿viendo el paisaje?-me pregunto con burla.

-ahhmm… yo…-me sonroje en varias imposibles tonalidades de rojo mientras el reia.

Se acerco a mi y se sento a mi lado, aun riendo.

Coloco su mano en mi mejilla y acerco mi rostro al suyo para comenzar a besarme despacio pero con mucha pasión y deseo. Paso su lengua por mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar esta vez, yo gustosa los entreabrí para recibirlo. En el mismo instante que nuestras lenguas se rozaron, el beso paso a ser algo mucho mas desesperado y erótico.

Las manos de Edward empezaron a recorrer mis piernas desnudas, que la larga camisa a cuadros no podía cubrir, las subió un poco mas hasta llegas a mi caderas, justo donde estaban los lados de mi braga.

Gemi en su boca y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello húmedo.

El siguió subiendo hasta toparse con mis senos, empezó a masajearlos y coloco sus pulgares en mis pezones, haciendo círculos sobre ellos.

Mis gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes, no pude aguantar montarme sobre él. Edward sorprendido corto el beso, y me miro con deseo antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello.

Nos giro quedando el sobre mi esta vez. Literalmente arranco la camisa de cuerpo, regando los botones por el piso.

Con un gruñido comenzó a chupar mis pezones.

No podía creer que aun no se le cayera la toalla.

Mis manos recorrieron su abdomen hasta bajar hacia el nudo de su toalla, desaciendome de ella con un solo tiron.

El gruño y comenzó a bajar mi braga besando la piel de mis piernas.

Cuando al fin termino se quedo viéndome, comiéndome con la mirada, mucho mas intensamente a como yo lo había echo con él.

-maldicion, Bella. Verte asi en mi cama es mucho mejor que todas las veces que te he imaginado asi. Eres totalmente hermosa.

Me sonroje aun mas por sus palabras… ¿Cuántas veces él abra fantaseado conmigo? ¿mas o igual de veces que yo he fantaseado con el.

Baje la mirada hacia aquella parte tan especial de su anatomía.

Era… enorme, pero se veía delisioso. Estaba completamente erecto para mi, eso solo hiso que la fuga de agua en mi parte baja aumentara al triple.

Edward bajo desde mi cuello, pasando por mis senos, besando todo la piel que encontraba en su camino.

Llego hasta mi centro, aquel lugar que tanto gritaba por él.

Todo esto era tan nuevo para… pero al mismo tiempo era tan exquisito.

Paso su lengua por toda su extencion haciéndome temblar y gemir.

-oh, Edward-gemi-grite cuando succiono mi clítoris.

El gruño y lo succiono mas fuerte haciéndome gritar nuevamente su nombre.

Poco a poco introdujo un dedo en mi, haciendo que yo perdiera el aire, lo movia lentamente mientras yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza por el placer que me estaba dando.

De mi boca salian gemidos y jadeos. Edward gruñendo una vez mas, introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo que yo girara los ojos mientras seguía jadeando y diciendo cosas inteligibles con su nombre.

Empezó a bombear cada vez mas rápido.

-¡aaaahhh! ¡Edward!- gemía y gritaba una y otra vez.

Un nudo se comenzó a formar en mi vientre, estaba a punto de esplotar.

-Bella, joder. Adoro sentir como aprietas mis dedos-gruñia.

Y eso basto para que me corriera gimiendo su nombre.

Edward saco sus dedos, y se recostó a mi lado, mientras yo recuperaba el aliento.

Me miro a los ojos, y se llevo sus dedos a la boca, saboreándolos… saboreándome.

-eres deliciosa.

Y volvió a besarme, mientras yo volvia a gemir y él a gruñir.

Lo separe un poco de mi, quería devolverle el favor. Me coloque encima de él, y baje un poco para quedar cara a cara con su duro pene.

No sabia muy bien como hacerlo asi que… solo esperaba que el me orientara.

-no tienes porque hacer...-no pudo hablar mas ya que ya lo tenia envuelto en mis manos.

Empeze a hacer el típico moviento, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. De ves en cuando apretaba cuando abajo.

Me pareció que le gustaba por como jadeaba y gruñía.

Acerque poco a poco mi boca a su miembro, mientras el miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Plante un beso en su punta y el jadeo.

Empeze a lamerlo poco a poco, meintras seguía con los movimientos de mis manos.

-oh, Bella… mi amor, no pares, sigue, sigue… mas rápido.-jadeo.

Acelere el movimiento, y luego solo lo meti en mi boca chupándolo.

Sentí como el acariciaba mi cabello minetras gruñía y gemia palabras incoherentes.

Cada tanto lo chupaba mas fuerte mientras mi lengua seguía acariciendo lo que podía, y mis manos lo que en mi bcoa no podía entrar.

-santa puta madre, Bella.-gimio.

De un momento a otro me separo de su miembro…. Haciéndome pensar que lo había echo mal.

-no quiero correrme asi, Bella. No hoy. Ahora dime… ¿donde carajos aprendiste a hacer eso tan bien?-me solto entre jadeos para recuperar el aire.

Antes de que pudiera responder el me había vuelto a besar.

-¿estas lista?-me pregunto colocándome justo encima de su miembro.

-si, estoy lista. Nunca estare tan lista como ahora.

El asintió y fue bajándome con lentitud hasta toparse con mi virginidad.

-esto dolerá-me dijo.

-lo se. Pero no será nada comparado con lo que sentiré después.

Y con eso, me bajo totalmente de un solo golpe.

No grite si no que escondi mi cabeza en su cuello, aguantando el dolor que sentía.

Después de unos momentos, movi mis caderas para decirle que estaba lista.

Me alze un poco, y me afinque en sus hombros.

Fue penetrándome lentamente, me movia con total lentitud… torturándonos a los dos.

Llego el momento en que no aguante mas y empeze a moverme mas rápido sobre el.

Él, gimiendo, me ayudo a conseguir el ritmo.

-eres tan estrecha, Bella-gimio aunmentando el ritmo.

Gemi mas alto.

No aguante mas y empeze a saltar sobre él.

-arg.. si, Edward-gemi tan alto que estuve segura que mi madre lo escucho.

Nos giro, quedando yo abajo, y omenzo a embestir mas fuerte y rápido.

Me deleitaba con su expresión de placer, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos apretados y su labio siendo mordido.

Sentí de nuevo aquel nudo en mi vientre, aprentandose cada vez mas.

-estoy muy cerca, Bella-gimio en mi oído.

-yo igual.

Bajo su mano y empezó a hacer círculos en mi clítoris.

Y eso fue el detonante de esta bomba…

Terminamos al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro.

Se derrumbo a mi lado, y me atrajo hacia él.

-maldicion-se sobresalto-no usamos proctecion—dijo mirándome asustado.

-uso pastillas para regular el periodo, Edward….también son conocidas como pastillas anti-conceptivas.

Suspiro de alivio.

-de acuerdo. Te amo, Bella. Espero que… ya sabes, te haya gustado tu primera vez. Perdóname por no contenerme.

-Edward… fue perfecto. No me arrepiento de nada.

-me alegro mucho, Bella. ¿tienes hambre?

-un poco-me reí.

-¿quieres cereal?-me pregunto levantándose un poco.

-si, cereal estaría bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de desayunar, Edward y yo pasamos la mañana hablando de nosotros, de todo en realidad, de tonterías y cosas sin importancia.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-me pregunto despues de un rato silencioso.

-no lo sé… ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque o algo asi?

-me parece bien-se levanto y empezó a buscar una camisa y alguna otra cosa, para ir al parque.

Yo empeze a buscar ropa en mi pequeño bolsito.

Cuando empeze a quitarme la ropa sentí un gruñido por parte de Edward.

Sonreí para mi misma y segui cambiándome.

Despues de estar listos, bajamos al garaje.

Ya en la moto de Edward, nos dirigimos al parque.

Comenzamos a caminar y a jugar por ahí.

-¿te estas divirtiendo?-me pregunto.

-si, mucho.

Seguimos caminando agarrados de la mano.

Llego el momento de cruzar la calle, para jugar un poco me adelante y justo cuando voltee, pude ver a un Jacob, herido, al volante de su auto, conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia mi.

-Bella—escuche el grito de Edward y luego un gran y fuerte empujon hacia un lado de la calle, haciéndome caer al suelo.

Me levante un poco en shock. Al momento de ver hacia la via, Edward estaba tirado en el suelo, con una herida sangrante en la frente, desmayado.

-Edward-grite.-Edward-corri hacia él.

Jacob se bajo asustado del auto.

-yo… yo no quería atropellarlo… solo.. asustarlo-empezo a decir.

Me sente junto a Edward se rodillas.

-Edward… despierta. Despierta-senti mis lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas-maldicion, Edward… tienes que despertar.-gritaba yo.

-Bella, se me acero Jake, tranquila… vamos a llevarlo al hospital.-Jacob estaba preocupado, pero no por la vida de Edward, si no por su propia seguridad.

Asentí molesta aun con él.

Jake cargo a mi novio desmayado y ensangrentado hasta su auto y lo recostó en el hasiento trasero.

Me subi atrás junto a él, con la cabeza de Edward en mis piernas.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello, rogando que estuviera bien, que no fuera nada grave.

-eres un maldito idiota, Black. ¿Cómo pudiste?-le hablaba con tanto odio.

-perdóname, Bella. En serio, solo quería asustarlos… nunca pensé en atropellarlo. En serio.-decia mientras miraba la via con cara de borreguito frente al león.

No dije nada mas, solo segui acariciando a Edward.

-Eddie, estaras bien-le susurre.

Cuando al fin llegamos al hospital atendieron a Edward de inmediato.

Jake y yo nos quedamos afuera esperando a que saliera alguien con alguna noticia.

Yo lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Bella, tranquila.-me empezó a decir Jake.

-no me digas que me calme… yo amo a Edward, si no sale bien de aquella sala, te juro por dios, que desearas morir.

-Bella… por dios, no seas exagerada, ni siquiera han tenido sexo.-me dijo sorprendido por mi exclamación.

-no, no tuvimos sexo. Hicimos el amor que es algo muy diferente.-le murmure.

-¿Qué?-grito.-tienen tan poco tiempo juntos… yo tuve que esperar 6 años, ¿para que? Para nada.-ahora estaba molesto- ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

-educacion, fidelidad, respeto, paciencia, buen porte, una moto, cariño, amor…

-ya basta, basta-me interrumpió-yo tengo buen porte, y tengo cariño y amor, y tengo respeto…

-¿respeto a que?-lo interrumpi esta vez yo.- tu no me tenias ni el mas minimo respeto. Si lo hubieras tenido, hubieras sabido esperarme, no te hubieras largado con la primera puta que te ofrecia sus tetas. Edward me respeta, Edward si siente amor, cariño y respeto hacia mi. ¿Qué te costaba sentir lo mismo?

-Bella yo..

-no, tu nada. Eres un idiota, tu no sientes nada por nadie, eres incapaz de ser un caballero, eres incapaz de saber que se siente el amor, no puedes saberlo porque nunca lo has sentido… nunca. Eres un maldito egoísta y egosentrico. No todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti, Black. Si me tuvieras el mas minimo respeto por lo menos me hubieras dejado tranquila cuando terminamos, me hubieras dejado estar con Edward sin ninguna interferencia tuya. Pero eres tan estúpido que piensas que tratando de ganarle en algo la gente vera algo mas en ti… creeme que nadie ve nada bueno en ti. Nadie. Solo eres un bastardo mas en el mundo, solo una carga mas, un idiota, un ser sin cerebro que solo le mas trabajo al mundo.-lo sabia, había sido mordaz, cruel… pero también muy sincera con él.

-ya pueden pasar a verlo-entro en doctor.

Jacob me miraba sorprendido, sin saber que responderme.

Me levante de la incomoda silla de la sala de espera y camine hacia la habitación de Edward.

-esta conciente, pero no puede esforzarse mucho.-me dijo la enfermera.

Asentí mientras abria la puerta y me acercaba a su cama.

-hola-lo salude con dulzura.

-Bella…-me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunte.

-bien. Bueno, bien con una costilla rota, un brazo fracturado y un esquinse en la pierna.. pero estoy bien.

-oh, Eddie. Lo siento tanto.

-mi amor.. no lo sientas… prefiero estar yo en esta camilla que verte a ti en mi lugar-levanto la mano sana y me toco la mejilla con delicadeza.

-te amo. Y tranquilo… yo cuidare de ti.

-mmmm… una enfermera sexi-me guiño el ojo y yo me rei.

En ese momento escuche unos toques en la puerta, y luego entro jake.

-hey-saludo-lamento interrumpir.-se acerco a nosotros-siento mucho haberte atropellado.

-aja-fue lo que le respondió Edward.

-no quería hacerlo, solo quería…

-ya escuche tu disculpa, ya te puedes largar.

-trato de hacer algo bueno, Cullen.

-pues no trates mucho, ahora vete. Si quieres hacer algo bueno que tal si te vas.-Edward de verdad que hablaba con resentimiento

-bien. Me largo.-y con eso se fue azotando la puerta.

-tranquilo Edward, todo estará bien. No pienses mas en el idiota de Jake.

me acerque a él y le di un casto beso.

Su mano sana se poso en mi nuca manteniéndome ahí, meintras su lengua entraba en mi boca. En un momento hice un mas movimiento y le rose la costilla rota haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

-lo siento-dije separándome.

-esta bien, esta bien… no duele tanto.

* * *

**hoolaa chiicas.. aqui estaa... Eddiee heriido, Bella mordaz, y Jacob arrepentido... seeee... ya veran que pasa despues con ''la enfermera Bella'' ajajajajajjajajxd.**

**nos leeemos chicas**

**dejenme sus reviews recuerden +5reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

Ahora estaba aquí, metida dentro de un pequeño top blanco con líneas rojas en los bordes y una minifalda blanco con las mismas líneas rojas, y llevaba un pequeño sombrerito de enfermera con una cruz roja.

El top era manga corta y los pequeños botones casi no cubrían mis pechos. Y la pequeña minifalda tampoco tapaba nada. Solo un movimiento y ya se veía mi trasero.

Le había dicho a mis padres que me quedaría mas tiempo en casa de Alice y los padres de Edward habían viajado de nuevo, dejándolo al cuidado de su linda novia responsable… yo.

Mis labios estaban pintados con un fuerte y brillante rojo.

Suspire. y salí del baño de invitados… agarre un maletín con 'juguetitos' que tenia el seño de la cruz roja.

Mis tacones de aguja, sumamente altos, rojos, sonaban en los escalones hacia la habitación de Edward.

Toque su puerta un par de veces preparándome para ser una enfermera juguetona y sexi.

Escuche un 'adelante' de parte de mi paciente

-buenas tardes, señor Cullen-dije con voz sensual mientras entraba a su habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras me veía de pies a cabeza, teniendo sus ojos en mis piernas y en mis pechos solo cubiertos con aquel pequeño top.

-b-b-bella…-tartamudeo.

-no, no, no, no… enfermera Swan.-lo correji mientras me acercaba a él lentamente.

Trago saliva, sonrio volviendo a ver mi pequeño disfraz.

-Enfermera Swan… yo, creo que tengo fiebre-me sonrio.

-umm.. hay que ver eso.-abri mi pequeño maletín en su cama y saque un termómetro.

Se lo acerque a la boca y cuando el la abrió rápidamente lo introduje dentro de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto sorprendido.

-no me tuteé señor Cullen. Y le estoy tomando la temperatura.-dije agachando el torso lo suficiente para que viera mi gran escote.

Saque el termómetro de suu ropa interior.

-mmm, señor Cullen… esta muy caliente.-me mordí el labio.-tendre que revisar la zona donde se encontraba el termómetro.

-hagame lo que tenga que hacer.-me respondió.

EPOV.

No podía dejar de ver los pechos de Bella, podía ver claramente sus pezones erectos a través de la fina tela de ese maldito top.

Ella acababa de saca el termómetro de mi ropa interior y dijo que tenia que revisa el area.

Abrio mis pantalones mientras yo la miraba emocionado, bajo mis bóxer con cuidado para no lastimarme la pierna herida, liberando mi erección, la cual crecia cada 3 segundos al verla.

Saco de su maletín un envase.

-¿Qué es eso?

-mmmm algo.-me sonrio.

Cuando comenzó a exparsir el contenido por mi miembro, jadee, se sentía tan bien cuando Bella me tocaba, me di cuenta de que ella me estaba echando era chocolate.

Se me fue el aire cuando empezó a chuparlo.

-maldicion-se sentía tan malditamente bien, ella gemia mandando vibraciones a mi miembro.

Yo ya estaba jadiendo de placer, mientas ella me lamia como una puta paleta de helado.

Comenzó a acariciar mis testuculos mientras chupaba mas fuerte.

-Enfemera-medio gemi y medio grite, mientras sentía un fuerte nudo en mi estomago.

-si?-se separo de mi y me miro con carita de niña inocente.

Me había dejado al borde del orgasmo.

-no pensaras que…

-¿Qué le dije acerca de tutearme?-levanto una ceja.

-no pensara usted dejarme asi.. ¿verdad?-le dije molesto.

-ya examine la zona, asi que no hacia falta mas nada.

La tome fuerte del brazo, con la mano buena y la jale hacia mi.

-escuche, enfermera, las cosas van hacer asi. Usted terminara su trabajo y se tragara todo lo que yo le de… entendido?.

Bella gimio como un gatita en celo, se mordió el labio.

-lo que usted diga, señor. Pero quiero estar mas comoda.-empezo a desabrocharse el top, dejando libres sus perfectos y redondos pechos.

Se bajo la falda solo quedando en una tanga de encaje roja.

-¿te gusta?-me pregunto pellizcando sus pezones como la puta que era.

-me fasina.

Siguio chupando mi miembro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y asi siguió la tarde, con una sexi enfermera cuidándome.

* * *

** holaa chicas.. sorry por la tardansa es que de verdad estaba ocupada!... pero aqui estaa!... disfrutenlo.**

**es un ca corto... pero saben que esta buenoo! **

**nos lemos el proximo fin de semana..**

**+5reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

Ya Edward estaba recuperado, todo estaba en su respectivo lugar.

Edward conmigo, yo con él, y Jacob en la santísima mierda.

Era un dia común y corriente en el instituto.

Ese dia, notaba que Jacob me estaba mirando demasiado, desde el dia en el hospital el no me había vuelto a hablar, pero si me miraba, todos los días, con la misma intensidad, serio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Edward lo notaba, y en ese momento se ponía mucho mas cariñoso que de costumbre.

-odio como te mira-murmuro mi novio.

-no le hagas caso, solo trata de hacernos enfadar. Y no lo va a lograr.-le dije.

Estábamos sentados en nuestra típica mesa, con mis amigas y sus amigos.

Pero en ese momento, Jacob hiso algo diferente.

Se levanto y camino hacia nosotros.

-¿ahora que quieres?-le pregunto Emmet.

-nada que tenga que ver contigo, mastodonte. Tiene que ver ustedes-y nos señalo a mi y a Edward.

Edward lo miro esperando que hablara.

-ustedes, no duraran lo suficiente. Porque-empezo a hablar mas alto- Bella sabe muy bien que estoy bien dotado-y sonrio.- verdad Bella, que gozábamos noches y noches solos en tu casa, en tu cuarto.

-si, viendo películas-lo interrumpi.

Todos en la cafetería emepezaron a reir.

-aparte de ver películas que hacíamos Bella… a ya se, teníamos sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo…. Sin parar como un par de conejos.

-creo que me confundes con Tanya, era con ella con que te ibas a tener sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sin parar, como un par de conejos-repeti sus palabras.- si quieres hacer que todos aquí piensen que eres un gran amante… pues no me busques a mi, porque tu y yo nunca tuvimos sexo, y que suerte tuve porque me han dicho que la tienes asi- y señale mi dedo.-y sabes que, te voy regalar un GPS… para que te vayas derechito al mismísimo coño de tu madre.-y salí molesta de allí. Claro que escuche cuando Edward le dijo:

-estas contento?... ahora, en vez de el gran chico… quedaste como una basura, un idiota, deserabrado y además… con el pene chiquito.- comenzó a seguirme.

Cuando me alcanzo me dijo:

-hiciste bien Bella… mi chica sabe como defenderse… pero sabes, me hace sentir bien cuando soy yo el que te defiende-me abrazo por detrás haciéndome reir.

-la próxima vez te dejare defenderme… sere tu doncella en peligro.-puse la mano en mi frente para bromear.

-me parece bien, te amo, Belly-me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-y yo a ti, Eddie.

* * *

**se que es algo corto peroo no tenia mucho tiempo... el proximo sera mucho mas largoo... lo proometoo!**

**chicas pasense por mi nueva historia... Viendo El Atardecer Junto A Él... espero que les gusta igual o mas que esta... la verdad es que esa fue la priemra que escribi.. cuando apenas era un primerisa... jajajaaxd.. no sean muuy duras conmigo.**

**+5reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward y yo estábamos en mi casa, el me estaba ayudando a arreglar mi habitación.

-edward estamos ordenando, no desordenando-le dije riendo mientras veía como desordenaba mi cabetin para bragas.

-si bella, solo estoy revisando para ordenarlas pro color-y luego tomo una y la olio.

-Edward-le grite-a veces eres tan idiota-volvi a reirme mientras me le acercaba y metia de nuevo todas mis bragas en el cabetin

El solo rio, y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

En ese momento sono su teléfono, yo me lanze en la cama a agarrarlo.

-pon lo en alta voz-me dijo sonriendo mientras recojia una ultima prenda del suelo.

Apreté el botón del alta voz y sono la voz de Emmet.

-hey, Edward-saludo.

-hey.-respondio mi novio.

-¿Cuándo carajos nos ibas a decir que en dos semanas te vas a chicago?-grito Emmet desde la otra línea, muy molesto.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-que?-dije yo sin creérmelo.

-aammm.. hablamos luego Emmet. -y tomo su teléfono de mis manos y corto la llamada.

-Edward-dije levantándome de la cama para encararlo.

-Belly, siento no haberte dicho pero es que… -comenzo.

-¿te vas a chicago?-le grite.

-bebé, solo serán unos meses. Luego estare aquí otra vez. A tu lado, mi amor.-me abrazo.

-¿cuantos meses?-pregunte aun molesta porque no me había dicho nada.

-cuatro meses.

-tanto tiempo…-dije a punto de llorar-te vas en dos semanas y ni siquiera me lo consultaste.-le dije. Me dolia que no me platicara sobre sus decisiones.

-tengo que pedirte permiso?-en ese momento se separo de mi, y me miro molesto.

-solo pido que me lo platiques… si ibas a irte por 4 meses lejos de aquí, debería enterarme apenas tomes esa decisión.-le murmure un poco mas molesta que antes.

-escucha Bella, yo tomo mis propias decisiónes y decido cuando y como contártelas… y tu tienes ese mismo derecho con las tuyas-me dijo firme.

-osea que si a ti te da la gana soy la ultima en enterarme o ni siquiera me entero de eso hasta que llegue el dia.-ahora yo era la firme.

-que seas mi novia no te hace la dueña de todos mi secretos, Isabella.-¿isabella? Ahora si.

-eso significa que no me tienes la suficiente confianza-le grite-el amor esta basado en eso, Cullen.

-y sabes que te amo, pero no puedo contarte media vida en tan solo 3 semanas que tenemos, Swan. También necesitamos tiempo.

-claro, y eso no lo dijiste cuando me desvirgaste. ¿verdad, Cullen?-alze una ceja.

-por dios, Bella. Te recuerdo que para tener sexo deben estar dos…. No fui yo solito.-me miro de mala manera.

-desde cuando le llamas sexo?-nunca había dicho eso. Siempre le decía hacer el amor, aunque suene tonto eso me pego un poco fuerte.

-Isabella, no empizes a enrredar lo que digo. ¿si?.

-no estoy enrredando nada.

-claro.-dijo sarcástico.

-solo digo que creo que tu no me tienes el mismo nivel de confianza que yo te tengo.

-claro que si te tengo confianza. Que no te dijera lo del viaje aun no quiere decir nada.

-tu acabas de decir que no se tus secretos… pienso que no se nada de ti, Cullen.-le dije con voz mordaz.

-por dios, si no sabes nada de mi, entonces porque estas conmigo.-eso fue lo que revento mi nivel de rabia.

-pues sabes que creo que tienes razón, para que estamos juntos si ni siquiera nos conocemos como se debe. -apenas dije eso me arrepentí.-edward-dije mas suave.

-claro, hasta luego, Swan.-y bajo las escaleras molesto. Pude escuchar como azoto la puerta e entrada y a los segundos siguientes el ruido de su moto alejarse.

-que hise?

No podía creer que habíamos peleado solo por una tontería.

A la mañaa siguiente, pensé que Edward ni siquiera quería verme, pero cuando mira a tra vez de al ventana, lo vi ahí parado, mirando la puerta de mi casa, en vez de la moto, tenia su auto. Que raro.

Baje las escaleras esperando por mi ver a mi Edward.

Abri la puerta, y el me miro con carita de perro atropellado.

-Edward-le dije con voz suave.

-Belly-me dijo con la voz mas atrayente y suave del mundo.

Corri hacia él, y él abrió sus para mi.

-lamento haber sido tan gruñon ayer contigo mi amor. Nunca quise decir todo lo que dije. Confio en ti, de verdad que confio en ti. Y sabes que todos mi secretos son tuyos mi amor.

-aaawww Edward, te amo. De verdad te amo. No quiero ser la dueña de nada tuyo, bueno acepto de tu corazón y de Eward junior.-me rei un poco.-tu tenias razón, soy una idiota.

-no bebé, no lo eres, eres mi chica. Y eso te quita lo idiota-dijo haciéndome reir y golpearlo en el estomago haciendo que solo riera mas.

* * *

**hooolaa chicas... aqui esta. sorry por la tardansa... la primera pelea :').**

**chicas nuestro eddie se vaa a chicagoo U.U'... pero buueeh**

**ya veran que pasara,**

**act en 7, 6, o 5 dias...**


	13. Chapter 13

Toqué la puerta de la casa de Edward, y a los pocos minutos me abrió su madre.

-hola, Bella-me sonrio enormemente-pasa, Edward esta arriba.

-hola, gracias Señora Cullen-y pase devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-dime Esme, Bella.-y se comenzó a reir-me haces sentir mas vieja cuando me dices señora.

Me rei con ella y comenze a subir las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Edward.

-hey, Eddie—abri la puerta y lo vi con su guitarra totalmente concentrado, pareció no habere escuchado.

Anoto algo una hoja con partituras y comenzó a tocar la guitarra.

Era tan hermoso como tocaba, me quede en shock cuando comenzó a cantar:

_Como adivinas mis silencios en tu corazón,_

_Como dibujas mis deseos con la luz del sol,_

_No estas y te apareces al nombrarte hoy,_

_Tu me das fuerzas para continuar…_

_Te quedaste en mi alma y me curaste,_

_Es que tu eres el aire que veo en todas partes…_

_Tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi,_

_Yo no puedo dejar de amarte, _

_Y Contrate en cada esquina… de mi alma, niña._

_Tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi, y yo he nacido para amarte y esperarte_

_Tu la mujer perfecta, tu la mujer perfecta_

_Tu eres la luz que a mi me aleja de la ocuridad,_

_Tu eres la calle donde yo prefiero caminar,_

_Cuando hace falta te sumerges en mi soledad,_

_Tu me enseñaste que yo puedo amar y amar,_

_Mil razones para enamorarme,_

_Me has devuelto la vida, no puedo olvidarte…_

_Tu eres la muejr perfecta para mi,_

_Yo no puedo dejar de amarte, y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña,_

_Tu eres la mujer perfcta ara mi y yo he nacido para amarte y demostrarte,_

_Que eres mia y que, mi vida, tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi…_

_Tu la mujer que ama, tu la que me entiende, la que me acompaña cada madrugada,_

_La que me dio el abrazo en aquellos momentos sin pedirme nada…_

_Soy tus ojos, tus detalles, niña._

_Amo el misterio de tu risa._

_Tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi._

_Yo no puedo dejar de amarte y encontrarte en cada esquina.. de mi alma, niña._

_Tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi, y poco a poco me enseñaste que a tu lado es que yo puedo ser feliz._

_Yo te amo,… te amo._

Había lagrimas en mis ojos, por lo hermoso que cantaba y tocaba, y lo espectacular que era esa letra.

Mi corazón latia desbocado, y mis lagrimas eran negras debido al maquillaje.

Él suspiro y dejo la guitarra a un lado, en ese momento su vista se fijo en mi.

-Bella, ¿desde hace cuanto estas allí?-me pregunto sorprendido, y preocupado al verme llorando-¿Qué tienes, amor?

Se levanto y se me acerco.

-edward. Eso fue lo mas bello que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

-¿me escuchabas?-parecia avergonzado.

Asentí.

-la compuse para ti-y miro hacia abajo.

Me lanze a sus brazos y comense a besarlo.

-es muy hermoso, Eddie.

-no mas que tu, amor-me siguio besándome, recorriendo mi cuello y volviendo hasta mis labios.

Bajo sus manos a mi trasero apretándolo un poco.

-edward, tu madre esta en la casa-le susurre.

-que importa.

Mientras una mano tocaba mi trasero dulcemente, la otra subia a mi cintura, para pegarme mas a él.

Se me escapo un gemido, cuando sentí su erección contra mi vientre.

El solo se rio entre dientes y sigui besándome, y recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Nos digimos torpemente a su cama, callendo sobre un monton de partituras y ojas arrugadas.

Se coloco encima de mi, y comenzó a quitar mi camisa mi camisa.

Necesitaba tanto tenerlo cerca.

En ese momento escuchamos la voz de su madre.

-Edward, llego tu prima, Rosalie.

-en un momento bajamos-grito.

Comenzó a ponerme la camisa lentamente con cara de fastidio.

Suspire.

Justo en ese momento entro una rubia, alta, y despampanante.

-primo Edward yo-se detuvo al vernos: Edward encima de mi con el borde mi camisa en su manos y yo prácticamente semi-desnuda.

-Rosalie,-le sonrió levantándose de encima de mi-tanto tiempo sin verte-hablaba incomodo.

Yo me sente colocando bien mi camisa.

-los mismo digo-parecia también incomoda.

-un gusto, soy Bella-me levante para presentarme ya que Edward no lo hacia.

-si, lo siento, Rosa, ella es mi novia, Isabella pero le puedes decir Bella.

-mucho gusto, soy Rosalie-me sonrio su prima.-no quería interrumpirlos en su secion de sexo.

Me sonroje creo que de todos los tonos de rojos exsistentes.

-Rose-la regaño Edward.-lo siento-se disculpo conmigo.

-tranquilo.

-lo siento, es que… siempre he sido muy directa-me volvió a sonreir.

* * *

**hoola chicas.**

**en el proximo cap, el viaje a chicago y Emmet se encuentra con rosalie.**

**nos leemos el sabadoo**


	14. Chapter 14

Estábamos en el lago, donde el me había declarado su amor.

-solo faltan dos días-comenté triste, refiriéndome a su viaje a chicago.

-si-suspiro, luego me miro sonriendo, esa típica sonrisa de lado- tengo una idea.

¿una idea?

- a ver, dimela.-como estábamos recostados sobre la grama, me monte encima de él, acerque nuestros rostros, mientras él acariciaba mi cintura.

-ven conmigo a Chicago-murmuro.

-edward… ¿estas loco?-le pregunte seria.

-si, pero loco de amor de por ti, mi vida-me guiño el ojo aciendome sonreir-¿iras conmigo?

-bueno… dejame preguntarle a mis padres.

-te diran que no-hiso un puchero. Miro hacia el cielo y luego volvió a sonreírme- hare que mi madre hable con ellos… te aseguro que diran que si.

-de acuerdo. ¿Qué haremos en Chicago entonces?-le sonreí, aun sobre él.

-mi familia hace algo como… un intercambio. Rosalie viene cuatro meses, y yo me voy cuatro meses. Es para compartir con nuestros tios, mi madre no le habla a sus hermanos. Tuvieron muchos malentendidos y… bueno, me quieren es a mi-y se rio un poco.-y mi madre adora a Rosalie, asi que. La única forma en la que podemos asar tiempo con nuestros tios es haciendo ese intercambio.

-ah. ¿no sabes que tipos de malentendidos?-frunci el seño.

En este momento el nos giro, quedando el sobre mi.

-no, pero tampoco me interesan-me dio un casto beso- te encantara estar conmigo allá, haremos de todo.

-mmmmjumm pensé que ya hacíamos de todo-le guiñe el ojo mientras mi mano bajaba por su abdomen.

-hablo de turismo, pequeña malpensada.-me dijo riéndose contagiándome su risa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Aun no podía creer que mis padres, después de darme un rotundo no, hayan caído en el encanto de la señora Cullen, dejándome ir a Chicago.

Ahora estaba en un avión, primera clase, con Edward a mi lado.

Mire por la ventana, observando como comenzaba a llover.

-Belly-me llamo Edward.

-si?-me gire hacia el sonriéndole.

-te amo, muchas gracias por aceptar viajar conmigo. Si hubieras dicho que no, me estaría muriendo sin ti.

-yo también me estaría muriendo de lo mucho que te extrañaría.

Después de eso, solo nos dormimos, yo pensando en como me recibirían sus tios.

Me despertó la voz la Edward.

-Bella, Bella llegamos-abri los ojos para ver a Edward mirarme con dulzura.

Me rei un poco, y comenzamos a bajar del avión.

Cuando ya tuvimos nuestras maletas llego el taxi, el cual los tios de Edward enviaron solo para nosotros.

En el taxi reinaba un comodo silencio, Edward acariciaba, y de vez en cuando besaba, mi mano.

La casa de sus tios era… enorme, era 5 veces mi casa y la de Edward juntas.

Edward se bajo primero para abrirme la puerta.

-edward,… es gigante-dije aun mirando la casa impresionada.

-si, lo es.

De la puerta principal salió una mujer alta, y rubia, parecida a Rosalie.

-Edward-edward se acerco a abrazarla.

-tia Marie. Tanto tiempo.

-lo mismo digo.

-tia marie, ella es Isabella, mi novia-sonrio.

Su tia me inspecciono de arriba abajo, y me sonrio de mala gana.

-adorable.-y le sonrio a Edward- tu apellido.-me exigió.

-Swan. Mi padre es el dueño de Swan Factory y Swan company. Las líneas de diseño.-enseguida sonrio mejor y se acerco mas a mi.

Vieja interesada.

-oh, que bien. Veo que eres perfecta para Edward. Vienes de una buena familia.

Edward tomo mi mano y entramos a la casa.

* * *

**proximo cap: la tia marie se comporta... no tan bien como deberia. ai una vecinita que no le gustara para nada a Bella... y paseoos turisticos en chicago con edward.**


	15. Chapter 15

Estuvimos arreglando nuestras cosas en nuestra habitación.

Si, Edward y yo dormiríamos en la misma habitación.

-ya veras, la pasaremos de lo mejor.-me dijo abrazandome por detrás justo cuando me agache a recoger uno de mis libros, haciendo que mi trasero golpeara su zona intima.

Gruño, y tomo mis caderas. Yo me quede paralizada, aun agachada y con mi libro en la mano.

Comenzó a embestir mi trasero aun con toda la ropa puesta, se sentía increíble.

-maldicion-dijo mientras me agarraba para que me levantara y me giraba hacia el, comenzando a besarme.

-edward-gemi cuando apretó mis senos. Luego nos giro a ambos y nos movio hasta que la parte de atrás de mis rodillas golpeara la cama, haciéndonos caer en ella, con Edward encima de mi , concentrado con los botones de mi camisa, en un momento se desespero y arranco, literarmente, la camisa de mi cuerpo. Yo ese dia no llevaba sujetador asi que quede de la cadera para arriba expuesta a él. Comenzó besar y saborear mis penzones.-oh, Edward.

Justo en ese momento…

-Eddie… aquí hay alguien que quiere verte.-grito su tia desde abajo.

Era la segunda vez que nos interrumpían… maldición.

Edward gruño pero de fastidio. Se levanto.

Yo tome otra camisa y me la puse antes de bajar agarrados de la mano.

-ya veras. Esta noche no tendras escapatoria.-me susurro haciéndome reir.

Cuando terminamso de bajar, nso encontramos con con una chica alta, rubia natural… lo único natural. Llevaba un short y una camisita que podría decir: soy una perra, mirame.

-¿Simone?-dijo Edward mirándola sonriendo.

-en carne y hueso.-dijo ella antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y Edward la hiciera dar vueltas.

Me quede a un lado viendo su reencuentro.

Lo feliz que se veía Edward abrazandola.

Suspire y mira hacia otro lado.

-ah, lo siento-escuche a Edward y me gire hacia él- Simone, ella es Bella, mi novia. Bella, ella es Simone. Eramos los mejores amigos cuando vivi aquí un par de años, hacíamos todo juntos.-aunque me paso el brazo por los hombros, el seguía mirando a Simone con apreciación.

-si, lo recuerdo-dijo ella riéndose.-como olvidar cuando Edward se monto en un camión que iba a las vegas por una apuesta. Pasamos 3 dias buscándolo en esa ciudad.

-y cuando me encontraron estaba echo un desastre pero había ganado mucho dinero-edward también se reia.

-si, el niño estaba forrado en billetes de 100.

-con eso compre mi primera motocicleta.—y suspiro después de tanto reir.

Toda la tarde paso entre 'recuerdas cuando…' 'aun no puedo creer que hiciste…' 'te he extrañado tanto…' 'quisiera repetir cuando…'.

Edward prácticamente me estaba dejando a un lado.

-si-revento en risas Edward.

-todo el mundo vio tu trasero palido-se rio mas fuerte simone.

Suspire de nuevo.

Pasaron horas y horas y horas… hasta que Simone me dijo.

-¿y tu Bella? ¿Cómo conosiste a este loco?-y vio a Edward de una forma que no me gusto nada.

Pero Edward solo me miro sonriendo.

-pues… en el instituto. Tu sabes… mmm nos dieron un trabajo juntos…

-si, asi le paso a Edward aquella vez con esa chica…mm… ¿Kate?...-y volvió a contar esos estúpidos recuerdos.

En ese momeno me levante bruscamente.

-si me disculpan… tengo que seguir arreglando mis cosas.-y subi sin mirar a Edward.

-Bella…-me llamo.

-¿Qué?-me gire.

-quedate con nosotros… no quieres escuchar lo que hacia Edward cuando tenia 8 años… tengo una buena historia.-dijo Simone.

-no. No quiero escucharlo… mejor los dejo a ambos reviviendo momentos… no me gusta estorbar- y subi sin mas.

Escuche un 'creo que no le caigo bien…' de parte de Simone, antes de cerrar mi puerta, tome mis audífonos y puse música a todo volumen.

No cuantas canciones escuche hasta que sentí cuando Edward entro en el cuarto y me quito los audífonos.

-Belly, ¿Por qué no seguiste con nosotros abajo?-me pregunto.

-no quería estorbarlos-dije sin mirarlos.

-pero no estorbabas-me dijo con voz melosa.

-si lo estaba haciendo. Ustedes dos estaban tan sumergidos en su infancia que bueno…. No quería estar sin vela en ese entierro.-y me levante en busca de cualquier cosa que sirviera como escusa para no mirarlo a la cara.

-estas celosa-afirmo.

-no- y me gire hacia el, pero sin verlo a la cara.

-mirame.

-Edward basta. Si estoy celosa. Prácticamente me estabas ignorando. Solo podía escuchas 'Simone esto, Simone aquello'. Prefiero irme en ves de estar ahí.

-lo siento amor, en serio. Es que…. Teníamos años sin vernos, y aquellos recuerdos salieron a flote. Eso es todo.

-bueno… igual no me gusta como te mira.-le dije.

-yo solo tengo ojos para ti, mi amor. En serio.-y me dioun casto beso en los labios-¿quieres salir?

-por supuesto.

Y otra vez bajamos juntos las escaleras, pero cuando estuvimos a punto de salir. Su tia nos llamo..

-Edward-lo llamo-¿a donde vas?

-vamos a salir un rato, Tía Marie. Volveremos en una o dos horas.

-ni siquiera has pasado tiempo conmigo.-Y me miro de mala manera.-apuesto a que te encanto volver a ver a Simone… es como si el amor reviviera.

-¿Amor?-lo mire

-si, el ultimo verano que pase aquí Simone me confeso que tenia sentimientos hacia mi, pero yo de forma educada le dije que no le correspondía.

-tu también sentías algo por ella… pero no querías una relación a larga distancia.-se acerco la Señora Marie.

-tenia 10 años… era solo un capricho. Nada mas eso-dijo Edward apretando mi mano.

-sabes que de verdad la querías, lo vi en tu cara hoy Edward.

-no la quería. Y si fue asi, ya ese sentimiento no existe.

-pero Edward…

-tia Marie… amo a Bella-y paso su brazo por mis hombros.- creo que es una de las pocas cosas que amo en esta vida. Es lo único real en mi. No me había sentido asi nunca por nadie. Bella…-y se giro hacia mi—ahora tu eres mi vida.

Solo pude sonreir.

* * *

**Sountrack: Smile – abril lavinge.**

**Se ve perfecto con este final de este cap.**

**:J espero que les gustee.**

**Actualizo cuando pueda.. y ahora chicas será +10reviews.**

**Las amo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**antes de que comienzen a leeer quiero preguntarles... despues de la Amanecer P.2 que haran?... seguiran escribiendo? porque yo si lo hare. y no quiero ser la unica jajaxd.. en serio chicas... espero respuestan en los reviews.. o imbox. **

Estábamos en uno de los mejores centros comerciales de chicago, viendo tiendas y hablando.

-y entonces… ¿Simone te cayo bien?-me pregunto.

-mmmm… mas o menos.-dije. Recuerda que se viste como una perra, pensé.

-¿mas o menos?-me sonrio.

-si. Cuando estas con ella me dejan totalmente aun lado, se siente feo. Y bueno, ya sabes, es algo… antipática, se viste como una perra, es un poquito plástica… sin mencionar que aun tiene la absurda idea de que tu y ella pueden ser algo, ya que sigue sintiendo algo por ti. Pero es graciosa.

-ah.. hay mas contras que pros respecto a ella según tu.-me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una banca.

-si, es asi como yo la veo-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Simone es muy simpatica, ya veras… serán buenas amigas.

-yo elijo muy bien a mis amigos, Edward. A tu tia marie no le caigo muy bien que digamos.

-te aceptara con el tiempo. Ella siempre quiso que yo tuviera un largo noviazgo con Simone y me casara con ella en la antigua iglesia de la ciudad, y ser la familia perfecta. Esta molesta porque sabe que entre Simone y yo nunca pasara algo.

-¿seguro de eso?-y mire hacia otro lado.

-Bella… te amo, y se que nunca podre amar a otra persona. Eres lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, lo único que tiene sentido.-me gire hacia el, y solo pude ver verdad y amor en sus ojos.

-te amo Eddy-y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-y yo a ti Belly.

En una media hora estábamos de vuelta en su casa, charlando y riendo un poco.

Nos recibió una molesta tia marie.

-dijiste que saldrían una hora o dos… es muy tarde, Edward-dijo.

-calmate tia…

-solo fuimos al cine y a ver tiendas.-dije yo tratando de calmarla.

-no me interesa lo que hayan echo—y se acerco un paso mas-Edward… ¿acaso tu madre te deja llegar a estas horas?

-apenas son las 11.-dijo con tono de fastidio.-y ya tengo 18 años, por dios… puedo hacer lo que me plasca.-sabiendo que discutirían Edward me dijo-Bella, dejame un momento a solas con mi tia.

y eso hise, asentí y comenze a subir las escaleras cuando llegue a la ultima, muy arriba como para que me vieran, su tia, ahora mas molesta por ese comentario. Se acerco aun mas.

-ella te dijo eso-afirmo mientras señala hacia arriba-ah, claro. No quieres nada con la buena chica que es Simone, pero por supuesto que quieres a esta niñita. ¿ella te dijo que porque tienes 18 años puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, llegar a casa cuando quieras?

-basta.-dijo un Edward tratando de calmarse.

-ella es tan mala para ti, Edward Anthony. Mira en lo que te ha convertido, un insolente. Sabiendo que estas en mi casa, con mis reglas hace que llegues tarde a casa, y que corras peligros montando motos, y además evita que tu y yo pasemos tiempo de calidad-toco su mejilla en un falso gesto de preocupación.-ella no te merece, pequeño. Es una mala influencia. Toda una cualquiera, deberías terminar esa relación. Mira a Simone, es tan tierna… y ustedes comparten tantas historias, recuerdos inigualables… hermosos.

-dije que basta-ahora al borde de la explosión Edward se alejo un paso mas.

-no la quiero en mi casa, Edward. Lo siento, no permitiré que estes con esa… esa… esa chiquilla, y mucho menos en mi propia casa. Se ira por la mañana, díselo-dijo firme.

-no. nos iremos por la mañana. Escuchame, Simone no me importa, y nunca me importara, no importa lo que hagas… nunca la voy a desear, querer o amar y Bella, ella no es ninguna cualquiera, y soy yo quien no la merece a ella. Ella es todo lo que quiero en una mujer. Y respecto a llegar tarde a casa, y hacer lo que me plasca… eso esta en mi desde los 15. Asi soy yo… no puedo vivir sin peligros. Mas bien, Bella me ha enseñado a ser mejor persona. Ella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Me entiende, me ama, me apoya. Hace que siempre sonria sin importar que pase. Ella me hace totalmente feliz. Antes de ella mi vida era un caos, peleaba con mi madre cada mañana, tenia una chica diferente cada noche en mi cama, faltaba a clases aunque no por eso tenia malas notas, iba a competencias altamente peligrosas, no me importaba absolutamente nada, pero luego ella entro en mi vida, deje de ser un idiota, mi madre y yo nos llevamos mucho mejor, ella es la única que quiero que este conmigo, cuido mucho mas mi vida, ella le da sentido a todo mi mundo… ¿crees que de verdad voy a permitir que me separes de ella?. La única forma de que eso pase, es que ella me quiera lejos, y aun asi, me mantendría cerca. Como ya te dije, nos iremos a primeras horas de la mañana. No puedo soportar un dia mas con tu maldita presencia amargándome la vida.

No podía creer todo eso, Edward me defendió como nadie, dijo cosas tan hermosas, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-pero Edward…-lo tomo del brazo con lagrimas en los ojos.- apenas llegaste ayer, quedate por favor.

-sueltame-dijo sacudiendo su brazo.

-tratare de aceptarla… lo prometo, hare lo que pueda para tratarla bien. Y no insistiré mas con Simone. Pero por favor. Quedate. No quiero perder a mi sobrino también. Además… mañana llega tu tio, estará muy triste si te vas justo antes de que el llegue.

-si haces que Bella se sienta incomoda, si haces cualquier comentario, si tratas de que Simone me insista, si haces cualquier cosa que se pase de mis limites… será la ultima vez que veas, porque te juro, que para mi estaras muerta.-la miro directo a los ojos-nunca mas te atrevas a insultar a Bella como lo has hecho hoy, ni siquiera la conoces para decir todo lo que te atreviste a decir.-y con eso comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿eso dice que te quedaras?-le pregunto su tia.

-si.

Yo me escondi detrás de la pared.

Edward me vio cuando estuvo en las ultimas escaleras, suspiro.

-¿escuchaste todo eso?-me pregunto.

-si, escuche todo-y baje la mirada.

-que no te ofenda nada de lo que dijo mi tia, ella… no sabe que es lo malo y lo bueno. Te amo, y si en otro momento te hace sentir fuera de lugar, dimelo, amor-y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-me odia.-y comenze a llorar como una tonta.

-mi tio te adorara… ya veras. El es mucho mejor que Marie.

* * *

**aquii esta... la tia marie tendra que aguantarse.. pero.. que hara Simone?...**

**proximamente chiicas**

**act sii puedoo el luunes**

**las amoooo**


	17. Chapter 17

Ahora estábamos en la mesa del desayuno.

Edward a mi lado, y su tia Marie al final de la mesa comiendo mientras esperábamos al tio de Edward.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la mesa, solo se escuchaba el ruido natural de los dientes destrosando la comida que nos llevábamos a la boca.

-Edward, tu tio llegara en cualquier momento, ¿podrias hacer la labor de lavar los platos?-dijo Marie levantándose y colocando su plato en el fregadero.

-yo lo hare-dije tomando el plato de Edward y el mio y caminando al fregadero.

-no hace falta, Bella-me dijo Edward siguiéndome.

-no importa, Edward.-yo ya había comenzado a lavar.

Edward comenzó a ayudarme; yo enjabonaba y enjuagaba y Edward secaba y colocaba en la alacena.

Terminamos mucho mas rápido de lo esperado.

Cuando íbamos caminando hacia la puerta nos acontramos con un señor entrando a la casa, alto, rubio, ojos verdes, llegando con una maleta.

-edward-dijo el señor.

-tio, Arthur- y Edward camino hacia él.

-me alegro tanto de verte, sobrino.-dijo mientras se daban un abrazo.

-tio, ella es Bella-dijo Edward señalándome-es mi novia.

-un gusto Bella-me acerque para darle la mano- veo que tienes buen gusto, Edward-y se rio-eres una chica hermosa, Bella.

-muchas gracias, Señor.-sonreí con timidez.

En eso Marie bajo las escaleras y al ver a su marido sonrio y corrió hacia el.

-oh querido. Te extrañe mucho.

- yo a ti, cariño.

Pasamos la tarde hablando, el tio de Edward era muy simpatico, mucho mas que tu esposa, la cual no decía absolutamente nada cuando el tema de conversación era yo.

A eso del atardecer tocaron la puerta.

-yo voy-dije, viendo que todos estaban cenando, y yo ya había terminado.

Camine hacia la puerta y al momento de abrirla… Simone.

-ah, hola-la salude.

-hola, Isa.

-¿isa?-y alze una ceja.

-es el diminutivo de tu nombre ¿no?-y sonrio aun mas.

-no. aaamm… solo dime Bella.-y sonreí sin ganas.

-de acuerdo, Belly bells.-Suspire- ¿Dónde esta Edward?-me pregunto entrando a la sala.

-en el comedor… cenando.-lo ultimo ya no lo pudo escuchar porque apenas dije donde estaba corrió hacia alla.

Perra.

Camine hacia allí, y ella ya estaba centada en mi puesto, junto a Edward. Sonriendo. Su tia estaba del otro lado y su tio junto a ella.

Ninguno me vio llegar. Pero.. en ese momento, comenze a pensar.

Su tia de verdad quería que Edward y Simone fueran algo mas que amigos, y su tio se veía mucho mas suelto con ella, que conmigo.

Y ella y Edward tenían tanta historia.

Tal vez… Simone si era lo mejor para el.

Con ese pensamiento camine hacia la mesa, tome mi plato y me dirgi al fregadero a lavarlo.

Vi mi reflejo en el plato color plata.

Recordé como Edward y Simone intercambiaban recuerdos, algunos graciosos, otros tristes, otros dramaticos, algunos mas felices que otros. Cada una de las historias que ellos habían contado, mientras en sus mentes revivían esos momentos, pasaron por mi cabeza, recordando cada sonrisa que Edward le regalaba a ella, cada vez que ella ponía su mano en el pecho de Edward cuando reia y el se reia con ella.

Tal vez, tenían razón. Yo no era lo mejor para Edward. Solo tal vez, me dije a mi misma una y otra vez.

Yo amaba a Edward, y el me había demostrado tantas veces que el sentía lo mismo. Y ahora…

-Bella- sentí la mano de Edward en mi hombro- ¿estas bien?-me miro preocupado.

-si. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-le dije confundida.

-No se, llevas como 15 minutos lavando el mismo plato.-me informo sonriéndome.

-ah, yo… lo siento, solo… me deje llevar por mi mente y bueno…-mire hacia abajo tratando de sonreir.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño?-edward ahora si me miraba preocupado.

-nada, nada.. Edward. Yo, voy a estar arriba.-y camine rápidamente hacia las escaleras escuchando como simone decía

-¿Qué le pasa?

-nada, ella es asi de extraña-respondio su tia.

-Marie-la regaño el señor Arthur.

No pude escuchar mas, ya estaba muy alto en la escalera.

Entre a la habitación y llore, ni siquiera se porque lloraba, estaba realmente triste en ese momento.

A los segundos Edward entro en la habitación.

-amor… ¿me diras que sucede?

-no lo se, Edward-le respondi mientras lo veía acostarse a mi lado. Y pasar su brazo por mi cintura. - estoy algo sensible… creo.

-bueno… sabes que te amo.

-si lo se, es que… al verlos todos juntos, Simone a tu lado, tu tia y tu tio tan sonrientes y tu riéndote mientras veias a Simone, sentí que… no encajaba aquí.

- no, no… amor, tu encajas en cualquier lado. En este mismo momento le gritare al mundo que.. te amo-eso ultimo me lo susurro en el oído.

-y entonces porque me lo susurras-sonrei.

-porque tu eres mi mundo, tontita-me pago a él y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-oh, Edward-y volvi a llorar.-te amo. Te amo mucho.

Y tocaron la puerta de la habitación, en ese momento Edward me coloco sobre él.

-edward, ¿Qué haces?. Alguien toca la puerta-le susurre.

-si, lo se.-me murmuro.-pase-dijo mas alto.

Simone entro sonriendo, y al vernos su exprecion cambio solo un poco, pero cambio.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Edward con sus manos en mis caderas.

-nada, quería saber si estabas bien, Bella.

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-ahora, Simone, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos?, estábamos a punto de empezar a hacer algo interesante.-dijo Edward mientras movia sus manos por mis muslos.

-cla-claro… yo me-me voy.-y salió absolutamente seria de la habitación.

-que malo eres-le dije riendo.

**CHICAAS YA ESTA LA SECUALA DE BELLA: UNA NIÑA MAL. SE LLAMA: SIGO METIENDOME EN PROBLEMAS. YA SUBI EL SEGUNDO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE Y QUIERO SUS REVIEWS.**

**perdon por la tardansa**

**act el sabado chicas**

**ya saben +5reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

La noche anterior Edward me había dejado agotada… ya saben que hacíamos.

Desperté y vi el reloj. 12:47. Genial.

Me levante lentamente descubriendo que estaba sola en la habitación. Me coloque un short y la camisa de Edward, baje las escaleras con la misma lentitud.

Me encontré con todos almorzando… incluyendo a Simone. ¿acaso en su casa la odiaban tanto que tenia que venir aquí a comer?

-buenas tardes-se levanto Edward y camino hacia mi, dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

-buenas…-y me rei entre dientes-lamento mucho haberme perdido el desayuno… y ahora el almuerzo.

-tranquila, Bella… te entendemos, tuviste una noche muy agitada-y comenzó a reírse.

Me ruborise de 20 tonos distintos.

-ahora ya sabes de donde Rosalie saco su escaso pudor.—dijo Edward.

Simone estaba seria igual que la Señora Marie, dado al comentario de su esposo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-yo voy.—dijo Edward y camino rápidamente hacia alla.

Al abrirla, apareció un chico. Lindo.

Alto, cabello castaño claro, muy claro. Ojos verdes, pero no tan lindos como los de Edward, mas bien, eran de un verde sucio, verde musgo. Era musculoso. En fin, era un chico guapo.

-oh, Cullen.-dijo de mala gana.

-Ian Hastings… tanto tiempo-dijo Edward con un tono de fastidio.

-vengo por mi hermana-dijo voltiando, en ese momento me vio y sonrio.-¿caen angeles del cielo?-dijo esquivando a Edward y entrando a la casa.

-¿eso es un cumplido?-pregunte viendo arrogancia en sus ojos.

-tomalo como quieras, cariño-y luego vio a Simone-hey, niña… mama te llama, quiere que vayas ahora mismo a casa.

Edward llego a mi lado y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-Hastings… ella es Isabella Swan.. mi hermosa novia-me presento-y Bella, amor… el es… Ian torpe-hastings..

-siempre contando chistes, Cullen… deberías apreder mejores. Y Bella…

-Isabella para ti-dijo Edward ahora pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Isabella… eres toda una joya… cuidado, Cullen… las joyas se roban.—y sonrio.

-vamonos ian.. -llamo simone desde la puerta.

Y solo se fueron…

Ian Hastings… describcion: arrogante, y molesto.

**que pasaraa con Iaaan... jummmm...**

**ya lo veraan**

**perdoon por tardaarmee chiicaas**

**act mas tardar el luneees**

**las adooroo**


	19. Chapter 19

Ahora aquí estábamos, Edward con un braso sobre-protector en mis hombros, mientras hablábamos con Simone, Ian y sus… mmm… no hay palabra para describir a padres. Eras simplemente arrogantes, insoportables, envidiosos, presumidos, molestos… aff. Simplemente era inquietante estar con ellos en la misma habitación.

Ian me miraba constante mente y yo trataba de ignorarlo, y Simone le lanzaba indirectas a Edward mientras el le dirigía miradas molestas.

-entonces-siguió hablando la sra. Hastings, esta tipa no dejaba de hablar-Bella, ¿Cuál es tu promedio a 20*?-pregunto mirándome con desden.

-pues… 19.45-dije con orgullo.

-que lindo…-me dio una falsa sonrisa y luego sonrio mas- hablando de promedios el de simone es de 19.50.

maldita vieja presumida, solo quería meterle un puñetazo en su bocota de mierda.

Aff, aff, aff.

-que bien-dije sin nada en mi voz.

-son solo 5 decimas en el promedio general, pero si vamos asignatura en asignatura… bella se merecería un 20 completo y cerrado. Bella es una experta matematica, y una artista excepcional, aparte de una genio en literatura.-dijo Edward.

-la felicito-dijo la señora Hastings sin sonreir si quiera.

EPOV.

Como odiaba a Ian Hastings, solo era un idiota, un maldito idiota.

Odio como mira a MI Bella.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa de comedor, ian miraba diretamente algo en la cara de Bella… sus labios.

Me acerque a Bella, le di un suave beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola sonreir, cuando se volteo hacia mi, le di un casto beso en sus labios, luego otro, y luego otro, hasta que ella coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y su lengua entro en mi coma, buscando con suavidad la mia.

Como adoraba cuando Bella me besaba de esta manera. Para el publico, solo era un besito, pero para nosotros, que sabíamos que era lo que pasaba en el interior, que clase de juegos nuestras lenguas cometían y…

-edward-aaaashhh, me separe de Bella para ver a Simone.

-¿y cual es tu promedio a 20*?-me pregunto sonriéndome.

-19.85, se redondea se termina siendo 20.00.

-que inteligente eres Edward-dijo el diablo, digo, la madre de Simone.

-gracias.

-¿aun sigues montando motos?-pregunto Ian.

-si, en este momento tengo una Harley.

-¿motos? Son un peligro para los conductores de verdad. Son como biciletas con motores que solo ayudan a tener aun mas accidentes automovilísticos.-dijo la sra. Hastings.- Edward, ¿Cómo puedes manejar ese mal invento sabiendo que es un peligro, no solo para ti, también para los que están contigo en un mismo carril mientras conduces?

-recuerdo, que… mi padre, me dijo: el mejor placer de la vida, es hacer lo que te dicen que no puedes hacer.

BPOV

Edward nunca había hablado de su padre conmigo, y yo nunca había preguntado. La madre de Edward nunca lo menciona, al menos no conmigo ahí. Había un enorme retrato en su sala de estar de los tres, el Señor Cullen era alto, y rubio, con ojos verdes, como los de Edward.

-Edward…-queria preguntarle que había pasado con su padre, ¿habia muerto? ¿estaba de viaje?

Volteo hacia mi y me dio una sonrisita, se la devolví.

Me acerque a el, y susurre en su oído.

-¿Dónde esta tu padre?-me quede ahí, pegada a su oído, no hubo respuesta en los próximos segundos.

Me separe mirando hacia abajo, podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mi cara.

-te lo dire esta noche-fue todo lo que me dijo. Pensé que estaba molesto conmigo, hasta que sentí sus labios en mi frente y su brazo nuevamente en mis hombros.

El padre de Edward para mi… era un enigma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando subimos a la habitación, Edward estaba algo tenso.

-supongo que tengo que contártelo.

Yo asentí, solo eso.

Edward se sento a mi lado en la cama, tomo una gran respiración y…

-Bella… cuando tenia 9, mi padre… me dejo, nos dejo a mi , y a mi madre solos. Un dia, recuerdo que los escuche peliando, en este momento no recuerdo nada de lo que se gritaron, después de que terminaron de pelear, el entro a mi habitación, se sento a mi lado, y hablo conmigo, de cualquier cosa, bromeo conmigo, en ese momento, recuerdo que le dije que amaba las motocicletas, pensé que me diría lo que todos dicen, que son peligrosas, pero en cambio, me alentó, me dijo que me compraria una cuando tuviera la edad, que me enseñaría a mortarla tal como me enseño a montar bicicleta, me prometió días en las calles solo montando motocicletas, recuerdo cada una de esas promesas, Bella, al final fueron y son solo eso, promesas… promesas falsas. Pasaron los días, y mis padres no se hablaban ni nada por el estilo, excepto ese dia, recuerdo que me levante por los gritos de mi madre, cuando salí de mi habitación, Carlisle estaba parado en la puerta, con dos maletas grandes.-los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lagrimas-lo mire directo a los ojos desde la escalera, mientras la bajaba el miro hacia el suelo. Le pregunte que pasaba, porque tenia maletas. Recuerdo que se lo pregunte con la inocencia de un maldito niño, se agacho y me dijo: no olvides cumplir tus metas, Edward. No olvides proteger a tu madre, recuerda que eres el hombre de la casa. Espero… cuando vuelva, encontrarte con una hermosa moto, y a un Edward mayor, con una hermosa novia, con universidades rogando para que el estudie en ellas, listo para correr una pequeña carrera con su padre. Me pidió que nunca olvidara que el era mi padre, y que el volveria. Que volveria a estar conmigo.-edward enterro su rostro en sus manos, Edward estaba llorando. Lo abrazase y acaricie mientras el sollozaba- a los 13 resivi una carta de cumpleaños, me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, y decía que volveria pronto. Bella… aun lo estoy esperando. Estoy esperando volver a ver a mi padre, aunque sea en la calle un dia, por lo menos para poder gritarle y mandarlo a la mierda por no dejarme solo, por no cumplir todo lo que me prometió. Por olvidarse que tiene un maldito hijo y una esposa.

-edward, escucha-volteo hacia mi- te amo. Esme te ama. Y estoy segura, que si un dia tu padre vuelve, estará orgulloso de tenerte como hijo, porque eres inteligente, tienes una linda novia-se rio un poco, falta poco para que tengamos que mandar solicitudes universitarias, y estoy segura de que muchas de ellas te aceptaran, y una moto increíble. Todo lo que el quería que tuvieras. Edward, si un dia lo vez, demuéstrale que eres un hombre, porque… pudiste crecer, tener todo lo que quieres, con tus propias manos, y sin ninguna ayuda, nunca necesitaste que el te ayudara, y si un dia lo hiciste, aun asi lograste lo que te proponías.

-bella…muchas gracias, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

***promedio a 20: aqui en venezuela, a nivel de secundaria, evaluan tus notas y calificacion hasta 20, igual que en estados unidos es un promedio a 10.**

**aqui esa el capitulo disfrutenlo, ya saben que le paso al padre de eddie.**

**chicas se dan cuenta de que act muuy tarde ? jajajajajaa... act cuando puedo chicas.**

**revieews!**


	20. Chapter 20

Había llegado el dia de irnos de la casa de la señora Marie. Estábamos en el avión regreso a casa, la despedida fue extraña; el tio de Edward se despidió con cariño, su tia lo abrazo fuertemente a mi solo me miro de mala manera, Edward prácticamente me había sacado de su casa esperando que Ian no se despidiera de mi. En parte lo agradesco no quería ver como la tonta de Simone se le lanzaría a Edward encima.

Mire por la ventana mientras ya casi llegábamos casa, Edward tenia su mano en las mias.

Yo llegaría a su casa, porque a mis padres se les ocurrió hirse de cruzero y no me querían dejarme sola en casa asi que Edward se ofreció a dejarme quedar en la suya.

Al llegar a su casa justo cuando Edward estaba girando la llave dentro de la puerta para abrir… escuchamos gritos.

-¿Qué hacer aquí? ¿a que vienes?-escuchamos gritar a esme.

-quiero ver a mi hijo, Esme. Tengo derecho.-era la voz de un hombre.

Pude sentir como Edward se tensaba y abria lentamente la puerta.

Estaba Esme en el medio de la sala, y… el padre de Edward a unos metros de ella, mirándola.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Edward. Yo tome su mano y la apreté en la mia, mientras sentía que el también apretaba la mia.

Su padre se giro lentamente hacia Edward, lo miro como si estuviera a punto de llorar de nostalgia.

-¿edward?- pregunto como si no lo reconociera. Carlisle sonrio y camino unos metros hacia nosotros.

-¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto un muy molesto Edward.

-queria verte, eres mi hijo.

-no soy tu hijo. -grito Edward.-y tu no eres mi padre.

-calmate, por favor.-rogo Carlisle.

Edward solto mi mano.

-mejor voy arriba-iba a subir cuando Edward volvió a tomar mi mano.

-quedate.

Asentí. Sabia que me necesitaba junto a él.

-¿ella es tu novia?-sonrio su padre.

-si, es mi novia.-asintio Edward.

-te felicito. -y me sonrio. Al ver que Edward no respondió mas dijo-te pido perdón, Edward. Nunca debi dejarlos.

-¿y ahora te arrepientes?-podia sentir la furia dentro de Edward- han pasado casi 10 malditos años y ¿ahora es que quieres arrepentirte?… ¿eres tan hijo de puta que quieres que te perdone a ahora?

-edward he querido venir desde hace mucho tiempo… pero, me daba vergüenza. Tenia miedo de tu odio

-¿y que quieres? ¿Qué corra hacia a ti, y grite 'papi' con un jodido niño?

-edward escuchame. Quiero formar parte de tu vida, quiero que me necesites como yo te nesecito. Eres mi hijo Edward.

-yo nunca te nesecitare, y nunca te nesecite.-solte su mano y Edward avanzo unos pasos mas hacia su padre- yo… me compre mi primera motocicleta, con mi propio dinero, yo solo aprendi a manejarla, sin ayuda de nadie. Y sabes que…-era a segunda vez que veía a Edward llorar, ahora hablaba bajo- desee, por muy estúpido que suene, que estuvieras allí, que estuvieras allí para verme… para ver como ganaba competencias, para ver como yo solo corria en las calles con mi motocicleta conquistando chicas… desee que conocieras a Bella, y vieras que linda novia tengo… pero… nunca estuviste ahí. Nunca. Cuando tuve mi primera pelea en un bar.. tampoco estabas allí para regañarme, cuando me comenzaron a llegar oferta de becas para las mejores universidades no estabas allí para decirme cual creeias mejor para mi. En ningún momento estuviste allí, nunca. Y ya aprendi a sentirme asi. Aprendi a soportar que no tengo padre.

-fui el peor padre que nunca ha existido… pero… Edward. Yo quiero estar allí el resto de tu vida, quiero que vengas a casa a contarme cuando pelees con esa hermosa chica- y me señalo-y ayudarte a elegir el regalo adecuado para regalárselo cuando quieras que te perdone. Quiero ser un buen padre, Edward.

-pues… -pude ver una linda mirada en la cara de Edward ero luego solo lo miro sonriendo de lado y dijo- vete al carajo.

-edward…-susurre. En el fondo me parecía injusto que no le diera una oportunidad a su padre. Se giro hacia mi- dale una oportidad.

Abrió la boca, y luego la cerro.

-pensare—dijo, se giro hacia su padre-lo pensare.

**bueno chiicaas le daraa una oportuniidaad? mmm ya veremos **

**dejenme sus reviews... **

**act la prox semana**


	21. Chapter 21

Esme por alguna razón había dejado que el señor Carlisle se quedara. En este momento Esme no se encontraba salió apurada por alguna razón esta mañana de la casa.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá viendo una película… que Edward odiaba. Orgullo y prejuicio. Mi favorita.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sillón con un jugo de fresa en la mano, dándole pequeños sorbos.

-bella… ya me canse de esta película-dijo Edward suspirando en mi cabello.

-me amas?-le pregunte con un puchero.

-por supuesto. Eres el amor de mi vida.

-entonses soportala. Al amor de tu vida le encanta esta película-le dije sonriendo y segui viendo la película.

Su padre se rio entre dientes.

-te tienes en sus garras-bromeo.

Edward se giro hacia él. No parecía molesto si no… incomodo. Como si no supiera como comportarse ahora.

Asi que solo sonrio mientras miraba hacia otro lado y dijo un pequeño 'si'.

Le di un besito en la mejilla.

Edward se levanto y camino hacia la cocina por pizza cuando su teléfono sono.

-ponlo en alta voz, amor-me dijo.

Eso hise.

-hey hey hey… el gran Edward Cullen esta de vuelta en la ciudad- la voz de Emmet sonó alto en el altavoz.

-¿como va todo winnie the pooh?-dijo Edward mientras traia las pizzas.

-no me llames asi o pateare tu palido y redondo trasero, Cullen.

-te gusta mi trasero y por eso no lo patearías. ¿Qué sucede?

-hoy. 11:00 de la noche. Calle westerm. Competencia. Jacob Black creyéndose la atracción numero uno. ¿estas listo?

Su padre frunció el ceño.

-por supuesto que estoy listo. Le dejare los ojos blancos a ese idiota… otra vez-y rieron.

-¿esta tu novia por allí?

-si, esta justo aquí.

-su pequeña duende, alias duende, alias Alice. Quiere hablar con ella.

Le dieron el teléfono a Alice.

-Belly?

-ali—grite.

-oye. Vístete, arreglate. Saldremos de compras para estra sexis esta noche en la competencia de los chicos.

-de acuerdo cuando tiempo tengo-le respondi.

-tienes 15 minutos. Si no estas lista entrare y te sacare de esa casa. Bien?

-si si, ali. Nos vemos luego.

-bien.

Emmet se despidió de Edward y de mi. Y colgó el teléfono.

-debes subir a vestirte antes de que ese terremoto entre a mi casa—me dijo.

-si lo se.-le di un suave beso.-prometo comprarte un regalito.

-mm… no me emociones, Swan.

-me gusta hacerlo… Eddie.-y con eso subi.

EPOV.

Bella acababa de subir las escaleras ara vestirse.

-entonses… ¿competencia esta noche?-pregunto Carlisle… mi.. padre.

-si.-respondi secamente. ¿Qué esperaba que me emocionara como un jodido mariquita y le contara todo sobre eso? Que se vaya al carajo.

-ahora que estamos solos. Quiero ser sincero contigo… respecto a… porque me fui.

Me tense. No podía vitarlo.

-edward. Era un mal hombre, mientras tu madre dormía, yo iba a bares y pasaba las noches con prostitutas.-lo mire directo a la cara. El muy maldito acaba de decir que engañaba a mi linda, hogareña y dulce madre-en uno de esos encontronazos…. Embaraze a una de ellas. Tenia que acerme cargo, tenia que ser.. un hombre. Y eso hise. Tu ya tenias 8 años… creo-fruncio el seño como si tratara de recordar- y tu madre era independiente asi que… me fui con ella, con… Ashley, y tuvimos a Monica. Mi hija.

-entonses las abandonaste a ellas para venir aquí… ¿te turnas? ¿8 años con cada uno? Me dejas a mi y te vas con ellas, las dejas a ellas y vienes a mi. ¿Qué clase de bastardo retrasado eres?-no me dolia insultarlo.

-no. les dije que iba de viaje por la compañía con la que trabajo… Edward. Quiero ser buen padre.. contigo… con ella. Con los dos.

-¿no te da vergüenza saber que tienes una hija con una puta?

-edward. Ashley no es una puta.

- ¿ah, no? entonces como se llama lo que ella hacia, se prostituía. Eso la hace puta… o para que suene mas bonito, una dama de compañía.

-vamos a hacer esto bien. Yo me enamore de Ashley, y monica es mi princesita. Y tu, Edward…

-yo soy el estúpido niño que tuviste con tu ex esposa.-lo interrumpi y me levante.

-no Edward. Tu eres mi hijo. El capitán Ed. ¿lo recuerdas?- ese miserable y feliz recuerdo inundo mi mente.

_-cuando sea grande me llamare capitán ed.-decia un pequeño yo._

_-por supuesto. Y tendras tu propia guarida secreta y salvaras a la ciudad todos los días de los malvados roborts y extraterrestres.-decia mi padre._

_-si, si, si… y sere rico, tendre mucho dinero, y viviré contigo. Tu seras el que planee mis ataques, papa._

_-si,: capitán Ed tenemos un ataque de robort-dijo como si hablara por un intercomunicador._

En ese momento la furia reino en mi.

No me controle, y lo primero que hise, fue leantar mi puño y golpearlo con furia en la mandibula.

-edward-escuche la voz de bella desde las escaleras.

Carlisle se agarraba la mandibula y masajeaba.

-nunca, nunca hubo un maldito capitán ed. Porque su maldito padre se largo a la chingada con una puta, y una pequeña zorra.

Yo sentí su mano en mi cara esta vez.

-no te permito que las insultes, Edward Anthony.

-ahora planeas regañarme… como si fueras mi padre… pero no lo eres maldito bastardo, no lo eres. Eres un idiota, un hijo de puta. Te odio y siempre lo hare. Me dejaste a mi, dejaste a tu esposa por ese par de putas, y las insultare hasta la chingada porque me da la maldita gana. Putas putas putas putas.-grite sin control.-y tu eres una mierda, eres una mierda de padre. Una blafemia humana. Te odio maldición te odio. Lárgate de mi casa. Esta es mi casa, es la casa de mi madre. Y tu, maldito engendro, no tienes permitido venir, nunca mas en tu maldita, miserable, y llena de putas vida.

Carlisle solo me miraba, sorprendido. Con los ojos abiertos, casi llorosos. No me dolia.

Sentí la mano de Bella en mi hombro. Me gire y la vi mirándome triste.

La abraze contra mi. Lo necesitaba.

-hijo… yo.. lo siento. De verdad.

Me gire hacia él.

-vete al carajo -y Sali con Bella cuando esuchamos la bocina de Alice. Preferiría ir de compras con ellas que soportar la presencia de ese bastardo que hacia llamar mi padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella no había hablado sobre la pelea con mi padre en todo el paseo de compras. Simplemente me miraba, apretaba mi mano, me decía que me amaba mucho y me besaba.

Bella sabia lo que yo necesitaba.

Llegamos a casa cargados de bolsas. Al entrar… Carlisle estaba al teléfono.

-eso es imposible. Esme Cullen es una mujer totalmente sana, ella nunca sufrió de nada.-decia.

Me acerque, por mucho que no quisiera verlo, tenia que acercarme, hablaban de mi madre después de todo.-edward-dijo muy bajito. Suspiro.-iremos para alla, de acuerdo.-y colgó el teléfono.

-¿que sucede?—dije sin mirarlo.

-tu madre esta en el hospital-dijo muy bajito otra vez.-tenemos que ir para alla.-se notaba que me estaba ocultando mas información.

Le pedi a Bella que dejara las bolsas donde estaba, y la tome de la mano para ir directo al auto.

Carlisle sin quejarse se subió al aciento trasero, mientras Bella estaba en el del copiloto y yo al volante.

Carlisle me dio la dirección del hospital y prácticamente cree un nuevo record en velocidad. Llegamos en menos de 5 minutos.

Las enfermeras nos guiaron hacia a habitación de mi madre.

Al entrar, contuve el aliento. Estaba ahí acostada, palida, mirando hacia la ventana. Se veía casi muerta.

Me acerque.

-mamá.-la llame. Y ella se volteo hacia mi, me sonrio de forma maternal y me pidió con la mano que me acercara mas-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?

-hijo-coloco su mano en mi mejilla- mami tiene cáncer de seno. Lo he tenido desde… hace mas de 15 años.

-eso es imposible. Mamá tu no puedes tener eso.-lo negué con voz suave.

-si Edward, lo tengo. Me tome el lujo de no venir a terapia por mas de un año y… el cáncer se extendió, bebé.

-pero… ¿vas a estar bien? ¿verdad?

-Esme-escuche la voz de Carlisle detrás de mi.- nunca me dijiste nada. ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

-no te atrevas a exigirle explicaciones-le dije con voz fime.

-ya basta.-dijo mi madre con voz débil—Edward. No voy a volver a casa.-me dijo claramente pero con su típica voz de mamá dulce.

-¿estaras aquí internada?-le pregunte.

Algo en mi, ya sabia lo que mi madre estaba a punto de decir. Pero aun asi, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Sabia que mi madre era una mujer fuerte y audaz. Ella nunca dejo que algo la hiriera lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar. Ella era un ejemplo a seguir, ella era una mujer valiente. Era mi heroína, ella salvaba mi día. Ella era… mi madre.

-no, bebé-suspiro-esto es lo mas duro que he tenido que decir en toda mi vida, pero, por el cáncer solo podre sobrevivir por maquinas. Podría quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida, conectada a 1 o 20 maquinas que mantendrían mi corazón latiendo, pero Edward, de que sirve estar viva si no podre salir de esta habitación. Me desconectaran esta noche. Y no trates de evitarlo.

-no. mamá, por favor no. no me hagas esto. Soy tu hijo, no me dejes solo-las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

-eddie. Mi pequeño.-podia ver sus lagrimas también. Aunque no estaba seguro las mias hacían borrosa mi vista.-eres fuerte, eres todo un hombre.-Bella se sento a mi lado, y me abrazo por detrás. Agarre su mano con la que yo tenia libre fuertemente.-Bella… prométeme que nunca dejaras que Edward haga algo realmente estúpido… como perderte.

-esme, yo siempre estare con Edward.

-ya lo se, cariño. Pero recuerda que Edward muy pocas veces piensa en sus acciones.-y mi madre se rio tontamente.-Edward, Carlisle solo quiere ser un buen padre, dale la oportunidad de serlo. Pasa tiempo con él, conoce a su otra familia… hay que tener una vida pacifica, y solo la tendras si le das una oportunidad.

-mamá… el no es mi padre.

-prometeme que le daras la oportunidad de serlo.-me miro fijamente.

-por favor… yo.-volvi a ver sus ojos. No podía negárselo-de acuerdo. Lo hare por ti mamá.

Nunca olvidare ese dia.

El dia en que casi toda mi familia lleno mi casa y el hospital. Mis tios Marie y Arthur, mis tios de Italia con mis primos, todos estaban allí. hasta mis amigos.

Recuerdo que en la habitación de hospital, al final. Solo quede yo y la enfermera que desconectaría a mi madre.

Le pedi a Bella que me esperara a fuera, tenia que hacer esto solo.

Mi madre, mi hermosa y ahora débil madre, volteo hacia mi, y sonrio. No pude devolverle la sonrisa, pero quería hacerlo.

Todos los recuerdos con mi madre volvieron a mi justo en ese momento.

Esme y yo solo nos miramos a los ojos, ella con una sonrisa y lagrimas y yo… solo con las lagrimas, hasta que el reloj de su habitación marco las 12:00 de la noche, y la enfermera nos dijo que ya era hora.

-recuerda que te amo Edward. Te amo mucho, hijo. Eres y siempre seras mi pequeño bebé, mi pequeño Eddie.-dijo y volvió a sonreir.

Le susurre un ´te amo mama' y le di un beso en la frente. Mi madre le indico a la enfermera que estaba lista, y luego volvió a mirarme con us sonrisa de mamá tierna.

En ese momento le di mi mas sinsera sonrisa, era mi madre. No era una sonrisa feliz, pero era una sonrisa.

Y luego… deje de escuchar el sonido de las maquinas, y mi madre dejo de moverse, palida, quieta… y sonriente, mirando hacia mi. Le di un beso a su mano que estaba en la mia, y murmure un adiós, antes de levantarme y salir por la puerta ignorando que la enfermera también estaba en lagrimas.

Al salir, lo primero que vi fue a Bella, sentada allí. mirando hacia el vacio.

Todos los demás ya se habían ido, solo quedaban ella, y Carlisle.

Bella volteo hacia mi mientras se levantaba.

Camine en silencio hacia ella, justo cuando la tuve en mis brazos. Llore, solloze, gemi, y jadee. Ella solo me abrazo mas fuerte y acaricio mi cabeza.

Sentí la mano de Carlisle en mi hombro, y pensé en la ultima promesa que la había hecho a mi madre.

**hola chicas. si lo se. un cap un poco triste. un poco... mucho. muy triste. **

**llore mientras lo escribia.**

**este fue un cap lleno de sorpresas.. y bueno,. aff. MARIA VIRGINIA AQUI TIENES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL CARLISLE SE FUE. jaja bueno.**

**actualizo prontoo. el siguiente cap sera mas bonito lo prometo. les are un adelanto. desde el siguiente cap esta historia se concentra en la relacion de Bella y Edward. y en la de Edward y su padre. **

**¿que pasara cuando Bella escoja una universidad y edward otra? ya verems.**


	22. Chapter 22

Bella y yo estábamos viendo las universidades que ya nos habían aceptado.

Bella quería estudiar arte, literatura general, y educación. Y yo quería estudiar medicina.

-oh por dios-escuche a Bella susurrar.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunte interesado.

Viendo a Bella mirando una aceptación con ojos grandes.

-te han aceptado en una de las mejores universidades de Londres, Edward-me miro sonriendo.

-oh-suspire y sonreí.- ¿es en serio?

-felicidades, amor-me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-a ti te acepto Harvard y Yale.-le dije sonriendo también- eso también es bueno.

-si, lo se-y se rio.-pero cuando llene la solicitud no acepte ningún rango… asi que, si voy a alguna de ellas no se que estudiare entonces. ¿Aceptaras la universidad de Londres?

Antes de responder lo pensé muy bien. Londres y estados unidos. America y Europa. Demasiado lejos de Bella.

-no lo se-murmure.

-¿Por qué? Por dios Edward. Es la mejor de todo Londres y toda Inglaterra.

-estaria lejos de ti.-dije bajito.

-ah. Edward… yo… podría ir contigo.

-no lo se, Bella. Es que… ¿te atreverías a ir a Londres… por mi? ¿dejar Harvard, Yale…. Solo porque me aceptaron en Londres?

-seria lo mejor para ti, Edward-susurro y me miro seria.

-¿y que hay de lo que es mejor para ti?-le pregunte.

-yo estare bien. Después de todo, en Londres hay grandes universidades con base en arte… podría llenar solicitudes de algunas.

-¿en serio?—la mire directo a los ojos.

-por supuesto.

-seguiremos con esta discusión luego-le dije cuando escuche la puerta.

Hoy conocería a Ashley y a Monica. Mas bien… se quedarían a vivir aquí. ¿Por qué? Pues… porque Carlisle se quedo sin dinero gracias a una estupides que hiso en sus negocios y perdió la casa en donde vivian. Y dado a la promesa que le hise mi madre de darle una oportunidad. Asi que… aff.

Pasaron a MI sala, una alta mujer de cabellos negros, y ojos oscuros, alta, delgada, que portaba una blusa y unos pantalones caquis. Junto a ella estaba Carlisle. Y luego entro una niña de unos 9 años de edad, rubia, y con ojos marrones. Pero no un marrón lindo como el de Bella, que parecía chocolate derretido, de esos que te provocan tomar en invierno. No… era marrón mierda. Un marrón sucio. Llevaba un blue jeans y una camiseta de holliday. Se parecía a Carlisle… y a la puta de su madre también.

-Edward-me llamo Carlisle. Tome la mano de Bella y me dirigi a ellos.- ellas son Ashley y Monica.

Las dos me sonrieron. Par de… ¿Qué? Puedo insultarlas todo lo que quiera mientras ellas no me escuchen. Y dudo que lean mentes este par de estúpidas.

No les devolví la sonrisa. No soy hipócrita.

-es un gusto-dijo Ashley. Perfecta vocecita gangosa.

-te pareces a mi-dijo Monica.

-yo no me…-y Carlisle me miro abriendo los ojos como advirtiéndome,y bella apretó mi mano.-es un gusto conocerlas. Ella es Bella… mi novia, y esta pasando unas semanas aquí en mi casa.

Ashley también le sonrio y todo eso.

Subieron a dejar sus cosas arriba.

-las odio.

-edward, no tienes razón para odiarlas-me dijo Bella.

-claro que si. Si no fuera por ese par de estúpidas, Carlisle nunca me hubiera dejado. Nunca. El se hubiera quedado en mi vida-le dije. Bella me miro seria y algo triste.-lo siento-y entonces decidi bromear.-solo quiero sexo.

Y el amor de mi vida se echo reir.

-eres un idiota.

-si, lo se.-y la abraze contra mi. Con ella alrededor nunca me sentía mal. Comenze a besar su cuello, y a mover mis manos por sus costados.

Bella medio gimio, y convertio el beso en una lucha de lenguas.

La sente en la barandilla de la escalera y ella enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura.

-ah…lo siento.-mire hacia arriba y Ashley le tapaba los ojos a monica.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-pregunte bajando a Bella de la barandilla.

-nos preguntábamos si podíamos hacer algo especial hoy-dijo ella con voz muy timida.

-es que… yo quería un maratón de películas de terror. Pero mi mama, y papi van a salir a cenar. Y quería verlo con ustedes.-dijo monica. También de forma timida.

-ah.-bueno. Vamos a tratarlas bien.

-por supuesto que si.-dijo Bella, sonriéndoles.-no es problema. ¿verdad Edward?

-si, totalmente.-y les sonreí.

-gracias.-dijo la pequeña y se fue a seguir con sus cosas.

-entonses… en que estábamos-le sonreí de lado y comenze a besarla. Bella se separo riendo.

-vamos a tu habitación-susurro de forma seductora mientras se mordía el labio.

-mmmmmjum.- y nos fuimos directo a mi habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella estaba tan asustada viendo el maratón de películas de terror conmigo y Monica.

Cada vez que algo salía de la nada ella se acurrucaba en mi costado y se tapaba los oídos, yo solo me reia entre dientes por su aspecto tan asustado. Ni Monica se asustaba tanto, solo se sobresaltaba y luego se reia de su reacción, hasta le parecía gracioso como descuartizaban a las personas en la película.

Yo me reia con ella.

Debía aceptarlo, Monica era una niña muy adorable, y simpatica.

La película termino y empezaron a dar los comerciales de la siguiente.

Bella suspiro y paso sus manos por su frente.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunte riendo junto con monica.

-si, estoy perfectamente, Edward-me respondió con voz suave, ese tipo de voz que usas después de que te han dado un susto de muerte.

Monica se rio mas fuerte.

-no es gracioso-dijo Bella con el mismo tono.- esta noche no voy a poder dormir.

-bebé es solo una película.-le dije dándole un beso tierno en la frente.

-lo sé, pero aun asi.

Se acosto colocanco su cabeza en mi pierna derecha, y monica hiso lo mismo poniendo su cabeza en mi pierna izquierda.

Sabia que debía aceptarlas, después de todo, la pequeña Monica no tenia la culpa de los errores de Carlisle o Ashley.

Solo suspire, y toque suavemente sus cabezas, por ahora podía aceptar que monica era mi hermanita, bueno, media hermanita. Pero lo era.

-¿Qué quieres ser cuendo seas grande?-le pregunte.

Note que Bella me dio una sonrisa.

-no se.-dijo ella-¿tu que quieres ser?-me pregunto inocentemente.

-yo quiero ser medico.

-papi me dijo que los médicos salvan vidas… ¿Cómo superman?

-casi como superman.-le sonreí.

-yo quiero ser bailarina de ballet. Mi madre ya me esta buscando una academia aquí, en filadelfia. Tenia una en Nueva York, era la mejor de clase. Pero como tuvimos que mudarnos, ahora tendre que ser la mejor en otra clase.-y se rio bajito.

-si, apuesto a que seras la mejor.-le dije.

-yo también estuve en una escuela de Ballet. Pero en vez de la mejor, era la peor en mi clase.-y Bella se rio con monica.

Empezó la película y por un momento pensé que todos estábamos concentrados en el comienzo de Destino Final 3, pero no, me di cuenta de que monica me miraba intensamente.

-que sucede?-le pregunte.

-papi me dijo que eras mi hermano mayor.

-lo soy-acepte.

-el dijo que no me sintiera mal si llegabas a tratarme de mala forma. ¿planeabas hacerlo?

Si, planeaba odiarte pequeña lagartija. Pero no le podía decir eso, asi que…

-no, para nada. Eres mi hermanita, nunca te tratare de mala forma.

Si, como ya notaron, mi lado dulce no solo sale con Bella, también con la lagartija de monica.

Ella sonrio y siguió viendo la película, mire a Bella y volvió a sonreírme y a lanzarme un beso.

**no tengo casi tiempo para actualizar estos diias.**

**pero aquii estaaa11**

**quiierooo reviews!**

**act prontooo.**


	23. Chapter 23

Tres años después.

Aquí en Londres, Bella y yo estábamos viviendo en la antigua casa de mis abuelas, solo ella y yo. Era una casa increíblemente grande como para solo dos personas, pero aun asi, me sentía muy viviendo con ella.

Esa noche no había podido dormir nada, ya que hace unas pocas horas había encontrado unas pruebas de embarazo en el baño, no le había dicho a Bella que las había visto. Quería que ella corriera hacia o se acercara lentamente, feliz o nerviosa, para decirme si esperábamos un niño o no.

No me atrevi ni a mirar de cerca aquellas pruebas. Justo unos 5 minutos después de que sali del baño. Bella llego y se metió sin decirme nada.

Me sente en la cama, oyendo atentamente cada pequeño ruido que salía del baño.

Pasaron los minutos… 2, 3, 10… al los 20 minutos Bella salió seria del baño.

Me miro a los ojos, y creo, que lo dijo, fue lo mejor que he oído en mi vida.

-edward… estoy embarazada.-me dijo mirándome con ojos grandes, y lagrimosos.

Me levante y me acerque a ella, la abraze contra mi. Y le susurre un tierno 'todo estará bien'

Ese dia, fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. Pase la tarde besando el temporalmente plano estomago de mi novia. Y hablando emocionado sobre el futuro, diciendo tonterías, imaginándome con un pequeño yo con un guante de basebol, o con una pequeña niña pidiéndome permiso para maquillarme y yo aceptando de mala gana porque sabia que no le podría negar nada.

Imagine una vida junto Bella, casados en un tiempo, con niños, criándolos y consintiéndolos.

Imagine… la perfeccion.

Sucedió justo eso.

9 meses después.

-tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien-le decía mas a mi que a bella. Ella estaba en su habitación del hospital, sintiendo contracciones, respirando pesadamente, dando a luz a nuestro bebé.

-aaaahhh-grito-edward, quedate conmigo.

-estoy aquí amor, aquí estoy, solo para ti. Estoy aquí.-le dije.

Todo iba bien, el doctor asentía y sonreía cuando de repente, vi su semblante a cambiar a la preocupación.

A los segundos me miro y dijo:

-tiene que salir.

-que pasa? Que ocurre?. Algo va mal?

No controlaba mis nervios.

Vi los ojos de Bella abrirse y mirarme.

-no me ire-dije firme-no la dejare sola.

-señor Cullen, tiene que irse. Esto no es un juego.

Dos enfermeros me sacaron a la fuerza.

Me deje caer junto a la puerta, aun escuchando los gritos de bella, dando a luz, diciendo mi nombre, llamándome, y yo ahí, sin poder hacer nada.

Exactamente 55 minutos pasaron y escuche el llando de un bebe junto al llanto de bella.

Salió el doctor a los minutos.

-señor Cullen-me llamo.

Mire hacia arriba, hacia su rostro..

-su esposa esta bien, y… su hermosa y sana bebe esta igual de perfecta-me sonrio, y al levantarme me dio un abrazo.-felicitaciones señor Cullen.

Entre sin saber que pensar a la habitación, Bella, cansada, llevaba a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos.

-amor…-susurre.

Me miro y sonrio.

-tenemos una niña-y se rio.

Me rei con ella. Solo nos quedamos viendo el hermoso y nuevo rostro de nuestra hija.

-que nombre le pondremos?-le pregunte.—que tal renee? Como tu madre.

-pensaba en Esme.-y sonrio.-que tal Reneesme?

-es perfecto.

FIN

**hey chicas, no habia act porque la pagina no me dejaba y porque las clases afff me tenian vuelta un lio**

**si chicas este es el final, y espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia como yo disfrute escribiendola. dejenme sus reviews y/o escriban a mi twitter elena11elena y usen el HT #ECYA. estoy todooo el dia en el twitter siempre estoy twitteando asi que es una forma facil de hablar o decirme sus opiniones o consejos. tambien pueden escribirme a mi fb (Facebook) Elena C. Simons. nos vemos pronto chiicaas. mordiquillos a todaaas ustedees**


End file.
